Fatherhood journeys
by bloomandgrow
Summary: A light and hopefully sometimes humorous look at the Captain's journeys into fatherhood - including the children he will have with Maria - in a series of vignettes.
1. Liesl

**A/N**

 **This is meant to be a light hearted piece while I take a short break from the more intense 'Dilemma of a good man' story. It will be mostly a back story covering the births of the first seven children until Maria appears with baby number 8. Hope you enjoy it. As always, getting feedback is wonderful. I do not own TSOM.**

oooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooo

"For heaven's sake Georg you're carrying her like she is a live torpedo that could go off at any moment." Agathe laughed at her husband who was carrying their one- day old daughter at arms length rather than holding her close against him.

"Well this is the first time I have ever carried a baby," he muttered. "Frankly It's less frightening to carry an armed torpedo. What if I drop her?" He was glad the baby was swaddled because he had heard that babies had floppy necks and the thought horrified him - he shuddered at the grotesque images flickering through his mind.

He had been rather shocked at how quickly Agathe had become pregnant – their daughter had been born a mere 10 months after their wedding. In truth he would have preferred having his wife to himself for some time before any children came along.

His fellow officers had already told him horror stories about neglected husbands - with wives lavishing all their love on the new baby, while the poor husbands had to beg for scraps of attention. And as for marital relations…well, his fellow officers had warned him, he could forget about that for many months….if ever. The best thing for it they assured him, was to take a mistress.

Georg had protested that he loved his wife too much to hurt her. They had just smiled knowingly. The trick was to never let the wife find out, and besides, they said, many wives were relieved not to have to deal with their husband's incessant demands. Georg had disagreed but kept it to himself. After having finally grown tired of meaningless, if very pleasant liaisons, he had fallen deeply in love, and he would never jeopardise that.

The birth itself had been pure agony – at least for him anyway. Despite his increasing collection of medals for bravery, it seemed Agathe was much stronger than him when it came to childbirth. He could not bear to hear her crying out in the pain of her contractions, gasping for breath as waves of agony swept through her. She had clutched his hand so tightly he had wondered if the bones would break as he had tried to be comforting and loving.

Every minute had seemed like a week to him and - Dear God - she had been in labour for 14 hours. He had been so glad when he had been finally shooed out of the room by the rather ferocious midwife who clearly saw him as nothing but a nuisance. He would have hugged her in gratitude for getting him out of there if she had not brusquely told him to leave immediately, looking as fierce as a rottweiler.

Outside the room he had collapsed in a chair, sweating profusely and feeling a bit light headed, desperate for the whole thing to be over and done with. He had felt quite queasy, which was astonishing really since he normally had a cast-iron stomach. On more than one occasion on his U-boat he had been the last man standing, lashed to the conning tower on lookout as gale force winds rocked his boat, while his entire crew succumbed to sea sickness in the teeth of a ferocious storm.

But here he had felt distinctly squeamish as he had seen bundles of towels being prepared for….. well actually he didn't know what the towels were for – undoubtedly for something unspeakable, and quite frankly he didn't want to know.

He wondered how he could persuade Agathe to only have one child. Although she was rather naïve about such things he had had many years experience successfully avoiding becoming a father. He simply could not bear to go through all that again. He would find a way to talk her into to it - especially since it was common for women to die in childbirth. He felt a clutch of cold fear in his heart at the thought of losing his beloved Agathe.

Lost in his thoughts he had heard the piercing shriek of the baby almost with surprise. When they had called him back into the room to look at the squalling bundle in Agathe's arms he had been curious - wondering if the rush of love would be instantaneous the way he had heard other fathers speak of it.

Agathe showed him the baby, tearful with joy. "We have a daughter," she announced as he kissed her lovingly. "Isn't she beautiful?" his wife had asked. Looking at the scrunched up face he had made a valiant effort to sound convincing as he replied "Yes she's lovely."

He stared at the baby, amazed at the tiny scrap of humanity, with her eyes screwed shut and a frown on her brow – and he wondered guiltily if she had inherited that from him. She certainly seemed to have his temper - she was making strenuous attempts at screaming but with her little unused lungs it came out as squawks.

As he looked at her without feeling anything earth-shattering he was suddenly worried – what if he didn't know how to love her or to be a good father? His own father had died when he was a small boy so he had no role models to look to. He resolved to do his best to pretend to love her even if he felt nothing. He did not want Agathe to be disappointed in him.

He reached out a tentative finger to stroke the soft downy chestnut hair and was surprised at the softness of her skin. She finally stopped those ear piercing shrieks as she fell asleep and he saw with surprise that she had a sweet little rosebud mouth and her hand and fingers were like a little starfish waving around.

He sat on the bed with Agathe, his arms around her tightly as she held the baby and leaned back against him, and it did feel lovely and peaceful. Agathe was exhausted and soon fell asleep.

Not knowing what else to do he gingerly lifted the baby from her arms to take her back to her crib near the bed. The baby let out a squawk of protest and he froze in fear, sweating, heart pounding and thinking he would much rather face a fleet of enemy war ships than deal with this, but she went back to sleep.

With relief he put her delicately on the sheet, as carefully as if she were a stick of dynamite and then with almost pantomime ridiculousness he tiptoed away so she wouldn't wake up again.

The days passed peacefully. He felt utter contentment as he watched the baby nursing with Agathe. His already exquisitely lovely wife had acquired that luminous beauty that motherhood bestows – an ethereal serenity and a lovingly joyful grace. It reminded him of one of Michelangelo's Madonna and Child paintings he had seen in the Uffizi Gallery in Florence. He hoped it wasn't sacrilegious to think such things.

As his week of shore leave neared its end he noticed the baby had started to fill out and her face was really quite pretty with her startling blue eyes. When she had been born Agathe had said that she looked like him, and at the time, looking at her small red wizened and wrinkled face he had felt slightly offended. But now that her features were clearer he could see the resemblance. He had been astonished to see her blue eyes looking around one day.

Agathe placed her in his arms often, determined to make him love her, and it was true he was feeling the first stirrings of something in his heart as the tiny baby made her comical faces and gasy smiles.

Once when he was lying in bed Agathe had placed the baby on his bare chest and the little thing had been so comfortable rolled into a ball that she had fallen asleep, curled up like a little hedgehog. He had fallen asleep soon after. Deep sleep was a luxury that he could only afford on home leave. When on his patrols, as Commander he subsisted on 4 to 5 hours at a time and needed to be ready and alert for immediate action on waking if his crew called him or the emergency alarm went off. So it was rather blissful to fall asleep for many hours at home with baby Liesl snuggled on his bare chest, and it became a regular habit. Agathe found it adorable.

He departed back to the naval base early one morning. He could not bear goodbyes with Agathe because she tended to cry and that was more than what he could cope with. So he usually took the cowardly way out and left a rose and a loving note on the pillow beside her.

He left a contented man, Agathe had made sure he knew that he had not been replaced in her heart and had been lovingly attentive. Although there were things they could not do yet she had more than made up for it.

He looked in at the nursery before leaving, where the formidable nurse was attending the baby. She at least gave him some privacy with his daughter. He murmured "Goodbye little one", feeling a bit embarrassed since she could not possibly understand him, but she gave him an answering squawk and looked his way. He kissed his fingertip and put it gently against her cheek, feeling the first stirrings of awe that this tiny person was theirs and he was a father.

When he came back next she had changed so much from what he remembered that he almost wondered if it was a different baby. She was very sweet and alert and he enjoyed carrying her. He soon lost his self-consciousness about talking to a being who had no clue what he was saying. Agathe had watched with happiness as he spent increasing amounts of times watching his darling little girl sleeping, awake, gazing around and babbling.

He carried her around so much that even Agathe scolded him that he needed to put her down to sleep sometimes. Certainly the nursery nurse would look at him with fierce disapproval although she never said anything to his face, just muttering dire warnings under her breath about spoiling children.

They had a family photograph done, with Agathe holding the baby in her pretty christening frock, while Georg looked at them both. He took it back to his U boat and placed it above his cramped bunk in the captain's cabin where he would see it every day and he would often kiss his finger and then press it to the two beloved faces in the photograph.

Sometimes when the U boat surfaced at night, he would relieve his command to his Second Officer and he would climb up on deck and sit with his back against the conning tower, reading Agathe's letters by the light of a small hurricane lamp on how Liesl was growing and changing. As he gazed at the moonlit waters and the moon itself he wondered if Agathe was also looking at the moon at the same time from their home, holding their precious daughter and pointing out the sky full of stars to her. Perhaps she was telling Liesl about her sailor father who knew how to navigate by the constellations.

Over his next several home visits his love for his daughter continued to grow in leaps and bounds, every time he saw her he felt that rush of love that other men had spoken of. He felt truly blessed to have his two wonderful females in his life, giving his life a richness and meaning that he had craved for in his previous more dissolute and hedonistic life style.

He still remembered the first time he had sung _Edelweiss_ to his precious daughter. She had been about 8 months old and had patted his face lovingly, sticking her fingers in his mouth and cooing along as if she were trying to join him in harmony. Every time he sang it to her afterwards she would respond happily with adorable toothy smiles.

When Liesl was 18 months old Agathe came on a surprise visit with the baby. She had charmed her way into the naval base, since family visits were strictly forbidden. But she used the illustrious Whitehead name to her advantage and the Commander of the base had agreed to let her stay for the two days of Georg's shore leave as long as she was discreet.

Georg had been delighted. As he had powered into port and given the orders for docking at the base, his Chief Engineer had called from up on deck, "Captain, there's someone to see you. I think you should come up, sir." Puzzled, Georg had climbed out of the hatch onto the deck to see Agathe waiting on the dock with baby Liesl in a pram.

With a shout of joy and surprise he had leapt over the barriers and climbed up onto the dock, taking her in his arms and lifting her off her feet as he swung her around and around in delight, forgetting his watching crew for a moment. "What are you doing here darling? But this is wonderful! I had been so morose that I did not have time to go to you. How on earth did you get past Admiral von Gratz? I didn't think that the cantankerous old sod had a heart."

Agathe laughed happily "I wanted to surprise you since you wouldn't come to me. And I quite shamelessly used the Whitehead name to talk the Admiral around. He said I could stay for a few days. Actually he was quite a dear. I don't know why you say such beastly things about him."

Georg laughed "Darling you could charm Lucifer himself into giving up his kingdom. Anyway it shows my excellent judgement in marrying you. You know I only married you out of my patriotic duty to see that Empire can continue to get supplies from your grandfather's factory," he told her solemnly.

"Well that's just as well because I only married you so that all those poor fathers along the Adriatic coast could finally put away their revolvers and unlock their beautiful young daughters."

She touched his face "But darling, please shave off that horrid beard, it is simply too prickly, and quite frankly it's ghastly. I prefer you clean shaven." Agathe always hated the beard that he had to grow while on board since fresh water to shave was so scarce when they were out at sea.

"Well at least Liesl likes it" Georg responded, as he picked up his daughter and kissed her while her tiny fingers tugged at his beard.

He leaned in to kiss Agathe but there was a discreet cough from down below, and he remembered with a curse that he had duties to finish. He said with a seductive smile, "Give me twenty minutes and I'm all yours." He kissed her hand chivalrously then jumped back onto the deck of his U boat.

"Captain sir?"

"Yes, Mueller?"

"Permission to say, sir, that you have a very beautiful wife."

"I do indeed Mueller, I do indeed. I'm a very lucky man. Right now, men, let's get this boat docked and fully checked - double quick."

They spent a joyful few days together as a family in his cramped quarters on the base. His little girl loved to laugh and his heart would melt at her baby giggles and he would spend hours making her chuckle just to hear that sound over and over again.

More than once Georg was caught in undignified positions playing with his daughter. Agathe opened his door to two of his crew while Georg was romping around on his hands and knees, uncaring that his pristine white naval uniform was in danger of getting marked, as Liesl rode on his back wearing his Captain's hat laughing with excitement. The crew members had struggled to hide their smiles at the sight of their Commander trying to retrieve his dignity as they passed on the message they had to deliver.

By the the end of Agathe's visit to the base she was expecting again. Later Georg wondered how it was that throughout their marriage she always serenely agreed with all his decisions and lovingly affirmed his role as head of the family, while stil managing to get her own way. She had agreed with him completely when he announced firmly that Liesl was to be their only child since childbirth was a dangerous and often fatal business for women.

Still, it was true that it was not her fault that she was expecting again…., or was it? He had been on a particularly long patrol and had missed her desperately while at sea and had been overcome with ardour when he saw her again, waiting for him at the base. She had been so loving and passionate that thoughts of precautions had simply not even entered his head. He sighed. Well it was done now and his biggest concern was that he may not be able to love the new baby as much as he now loved his baby girl.

oooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooo

"Captain sir?"

"Yes what is Hausner?"

"A message just came from the base sir and I have decoded it."

"Yes, what is it?" Georg asked, wondering why on earth the young Signals man was grinning. He was expecting a new set of coordinates shortly and did not see anything remotely warranting a smile in that.

"Are you sure you want me to read it out sir?"

At Georg's impatient look he read out in a voice loud enough to get the whole crew's attention:

 _Marine High Command congratulates Captain Ritter von Trapp of U9, on the birth of his son Friedrich Georg on the 4_ _th_ _March. Mother and baby are well_.

The crew gave a collective roar of approval, forgetting all protocol in their enthusiastic shaking of hands and thumping on the back of their Commander. Georg grinned good naturedly and thanked them. His first thought was how much he missed his beloved Agathe. His second thought was how glad he was that he had not been there to witness the horror of labour as he had done with Liesl.

Some sort of celebration was clearly expected by the crew. Since they were in peaceful waters he looked through the periscope and gave the order to surface. They all climbed out of the hatch onto the deck, all of them quieter since sounds carry far on water but still in a celebratory mood as Georg distributed the cigars he had kept for this occasion. His Second Officer opened a bottle of sparkling wine which was warm from the steaming heat in the U-boat, but it was the closest thing they had to champagne and they all drank a mug of the warm liquid.

Georg gave a silent toast to his darling Agathe, sending his love across the sea and the miles, hoping she was well and wishing he could be there to hold her and Liesl as they welcomed the newcomer.

When the U-boat dived again, he looked at the family portrait above his bunk. They would have to get another one done – Lisel was much bigger now, a pretty little two year old who could wrap her besotted father around her tiny finger, and they needed to include the new baby. He felt a sense of completion – a girl and a boy - now they could stop adding to their family. He would inform Agathe of his decision.… again.

oooooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOoooo


	2. Friedrich

**A/N**

 **Thanks so much for reading the first chapter and for those who gave very kind reviews. I know it feels strange reading about Agathe instead of Maria (Maria will appear in later chapters) so thanks so much for giving it a try. This one has more on Friedrich, Louisa will follow in the next chapter. I love getting feedback. I do not own TSOM.**

 **ooooOOOOOOoooooo**

Georg slunk into the train carriage like a hunted man. Relieved to find it empty, he shut the door and sank into the seat with a sigh. He was finally on his way home to see his beloved Agathe, Liesl and the new baby who was nearly a month old already.

Unfortunately, thanks to the scheming of the Naval Affairs Office who had leaked news of his departure, he was mobbed at the Naval Base train station in Pola by well-wishers who wanted to greet the "Empire's heroic defender" and shake hands with the "Courageous Maria Theresian Ritter who puts his life at risk every day for our safety." Georg cringed at the nauseating headlines and always made a point of never reading the saccharine drivel in the accompanying stories that still followed him a few years after he was awarded the Maria Theresa medal – the Empire's rarest and most prestigious military decoration.*

It was frankly embarrassing to be the object of such attention – he was merely doing his duty to his country like other men. He felt there were many thousands of others far more deserving of attention. But the Naval Office, with the collaboration of hagiographic 'journalists' insisted on churning out these ridiculous stories - manufacturing him and the few other Maria Theresian Ritters as idealized heroes – which were then fed in regular doses to the general public.

At the station there had even been a military band - he would have to have words with the idiots in the Naval Office when he got back. Heads would roll, he decided grimly – this was just too much. The band had played Strauss' _Radetezky March_ – always a favourite to get the crowd going at Austrian military events. He had smiled, signed autographs, shaken hands, greeted babies held up by their parents, accepted cards from delegations of gushing schoolgirls, all the while shrivelling inside with discomfort.

He looked up fearfully as the door of his carriage opened, then was relieved to see one of his fellow officers come in – Captain Rieger. "Shut the door and lock it" Georg hissed urgently, "before they find me."

Rieger laughed and said "Good God man, that was a hell of a circus out there."

"Courtesy of the Naval Office," Georg muttered darkly. "They ambushed me knowing I would never agree to this farce. I wish they would stop this embarrassing gibberish. It's been going on for few years."

"They are just trying to distract the public. People need heroes. And besides, the Naval Office wants to stick one in the eye of the army. They have only got one Maria Theresian, whereas we have two."

Georg snorted and then tensed as someone pulled at the locked door handle. He relaxed again as the person moved on.

Rieger continued, enjoying mocking him "Actually when my wife read some of those stories about you I had to wave the smelling salts under her nose. I nearly swooned myself when I read of your extraordinary exploits."

"Very funny," Georg said dryly. He was used to his fellow officers ribbing him about the awful melodrama.

Rieger opened his paper and to his delight found an article about Georg with an official navy photo. He read out with glee: " _Heroic and fearless Captain von Trapp has been tirelessly defending the Empire's sea coasts with great valour, but is finally taking a short break to visit his wife Baroness von Trapp and their children. The dashing Captain has a new son… will he also be defending his homeland one day the way his gallant father has been doing?"_

"Oh God please stop. This is going to be a very long journey if you persist with this." Georg muttered

Rieger roared with laughter again. "Yes, I had better stop or I'll need to lie down in a dark room for a bit. I'm feeling quite overcome," he pretended to fan himself with his hand melodramatically. Then taking pity on Georg he said "Sorry old chap. I have to get back at you - I think my wife is becoming sweet on you with all this nonsense."

Georg snorted, "I doubt that very much. I hope she doesn't actually believe any of that drivel?"

In truth, despite her teasing him about it, his own wife Agathe also liked it. He had been horrified that she had been cutting out the articles over the years. "We are not keeping that ridiculous nonsense," he had stated emphatically.

But she had just smiled serenely "Liesl will want to read this when she is older." Then she had hidden the folder of clippings away from him knowing he would have tossed the lot of it in the fireplace if he found it.

With Rieger tiring of his mockery, Georg relaxed and they talked for a while. When it was time for Georg to get off to catch his connection he pulled his captain's hat well down on his head, hoping not to be recognized as he got off the train. As he opened the carriage door he saw a group coming towards him. They had heard that Captain von Trapp – the U-boat man - was on this train and did he know where he was they asked. Georg replied "Yes, I think he's in there," pointing to Rieger sitting in the carriage. Georg chuckled to himself as he got off the train in a hurry. Let's see how Rieger enjoys the attention, he thought.

It was good to be going home. Life on board the U-boat could get very oppressive with the arrant masculinity of sweaty, unwashed, unshaved men, forced into close proximity in the stifling atmosphere of the damp and heat and cramped conditions. He would often wish to escape the annoying habits of men who were cut off for weeks on end without the civilizing influence of women. He made his crew take a regular swim in the chilly waters of the sea and would dive in himself to rid the boat of the rank smells, even if it meant that their skin dried sticky and irritated with salt. But it only helped a little.

He was desperate to see Agathe. He had managed to catch an earlier train so his arrival would be somewhat of a surprise. She was sleeping when he got home in the afternoon. He opened their bedroom door quietly to watch her, just happy to be able to gaze at her beautiful face and feel the love overwhelming his heart. God he had missed her. All those long lonely nights on his U-boat when he longed to just hold her and lose himself in her fragrant femininity, to stroke her hair and touch her soft skin and kiss her…. everywhere. Now looking at her, he felt the blessed relief of enjoying her exquisite feminine loveliness.

He noticed there were soft smudges of tiredness under her eyes so he decided to let her sleep for a while longer and went in search of his other favourite female - Liesl.

The little girl was playing outside in the early spring sunshine, her nanny and the pram presumably containing his new son were on the lawn with her. He watched her for a while with tender amusement. Then he approached her and from a small distance away crouched down on his haunches and called softly to her "Liesl."

She looked up in surprise, eyeing him uncertainly, unsure of what to do. Although she adored him she had not seen him in several weeks.

He took off his captain's hat and held it out to her, knowing how much she liked it. That did the trick. She raced over with a gleeful smile to grab it and he took the opportunity to scoop her into his arms and smother her with kisses and tickles which made her giggle and shriek with happiness. He breathed in the wonderful baby smell of her skin and hair, enjoying the tenderness of her soft little arms around his neck, until she wriggled free from his hug to play with the interesting bits of his uniform.

The nanny made as if to bring the new baby over to him, but he shook his head at her. Agathe had written that Liesl was less than impressed with her noisy and unresponsive brother. She saw him as a completely unnecessary and undesirable addition to the family who took up far too much of her mother's time.

So he tactfully decided to wait until he had spent a little bit of time with her before meeting his son. After throwing Liesl up in air few times and carrying her on his shoulders as she showed him the cherry blossom tree bursting with clusters of pink flowers, he sat on a garden chair with her on his knee. "Liesl, Mama wrote to me that you have a new baby brother – is that true?"

She nodded reluctantly. "Fweedwick," she said confirming the unhappy news.

"Will you show him to me?" he asked. For a moment she frowned and looked mutinous. But then she took his hand and led him over to the pram. Georg looked at his son sleeping peacefully in the pram, seeing the wisps of soft blonde curls and his thumb in his mouth. He had a lot of Agathe in his face.

Georg took a deep breath, the air filling his lungs _. My son_ , he thought, _I have a son_ , feeling a jolt of something profound but undefinable in his heart. He reached a hand in to stroke his son's hand and watched as the tiny fingers with their perfect fingernails curled instinctively around his much bigger finger and held on tight. He felt the surge in his chest - what was it….exhilaration? Joy? Love? Pride? Maybe all of those things and more.

He picked up Liesl and kissed her, reassuring her that her baby brother would get more interesting as he grew. She looked unconvinced. He played with her some more and then he made her even more unhappy by saying that he needed to have a nap with Mama and it was time for her nap too.

He gladly handed her back to her nanny as the full force of her two year old fury hit. He kissed her and told her he would play with her again after her nap but he doubted she heard him over the storm of her tears. Her wails were still ringing in his ears as he went back inside. He smiled wryly – her resemblance to him was the all the more striking when she was in full blown temper.

Agathe was still sleeping as he undressed and got into bed with her. She awoke with surprise as he took her in his arms, gasping with delight and kissing him joyfully. "You're early" she said happily, stroking his face. "I've missed you so much darling."

"Oh my dearest love, you have no idea how I have missed you," he responded. "It's been unbearable. I simply can't stand these long separations any more. I want you and the children to move close to the Base so that I can see you more often. There's a house we can rent in Pola, just outside the Naval Base. It's much smaller than this, but there will still be room for some staff as well. And at least I will be able to see you more often."

"It sounds perfectly wonderful. I was thinking the same thing." She cradled his face, kissing him tenderly. As he kissed her back passionately, his mouth trailing kisses along her face and neck and then tracing the delicate lines of her collarbones, she hesitated, biting her lip, "The doctor said…"

"Shhh, it's alright, I know we can't. I am not that much of an insensitive clod. I just want to hold you and kiss you. That's all."

They lay together enjoying the bliss of finally being back together, exchanging loving tender kisses. As her touch became more passionate his breath grew ragged, knowing things could rapidly spiral out of control.

"I thought the doctor said we couldn't?" he protested weakly.

"The doctor is an old fusspot. He just wants to make sure that I am not with child again too soon." She smiled at him wickedly as her hands and lips grew bolder.

"Well, yes, about that. I want to talk to you about….." Then with a sharply indrawn breath he completely lost his train of thought.

Later, with her head pillowed on his chest she asked him "Did you see Friedrich? Isn't he a little dear?"

He smiled and kissed her hair, "Yes, he's marvellous. He looks like you. And I see what you mean about poor Liesl being so unhappy and jealous. Though it's only to be expected when she has been our little angel all on her own up till now. It must be terribly hard for her," he defended her stoutly. Agathe smiled at his protectiveness.

In the late afternoon they went for a walk along the lake with Liesl riding on his shoulders and enjoying the elevated view. Agathe pushed Friedrich in the pram. Whenever they stopped to embrace each other Liesl would giggle from her perch on his shoulders and try to push their heads apart.

While Liesl was feeding the ducks at the water's edge Georg picked up his son, much more confidently than he had with Liesl at the same age, and he held him close, cradling the back of his head with a tender protective hand.

He exchanged a loving look with Agathe, both of them feeling the utter bliss of family life. Georg could not believe how much he enjoyed this. His previous lifestyle had lacked this joy over the simplest most beautiful things – the touch of a baby's face nestling into his neck, holding his wife's hand in the quiet twilight, getting warm wet kisses on his cheek from his daughter, enjoying her fascination as she discovered a ladybug in the grass. How had he not known that such happiness was possible he wondered. It was like a whole different world.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Notes

*The real Captain von Trapp, in his short memoir of his U-boat days (' _To the last salute'_ translated by his grand-daughter Elizabeth Campbell) talks briefly about being mobbed by crowds of well-wishers at train stations after being awarded the Maria Theresa Medal.


	3. Louisa

A/N

 **Thanks so much for such kind reviews in the previous chapters. Especially to lemacd who gave some wonderful insights into the Captain's character through PM. Here comes Louisa.**

ooooOOOOoooo

"This is most irregular Captain, most irregular. I am not sure we even have a form to cover this unusual request."

Georg sighed, and repeated his intentions as patiently as he could, even though his temper was starting to fray, "Look all I want to do is hire a sailing boat from one of the local fishermen and visit one of the uninhabited islands just outside Pola harbour. It is not a matter of national security. I merely want to treat my wife to a picnic for our wedding anniversary, that's all."

"Well why don't you just buy her some flowers or something – isn't that what women like? Why in heaven's name do you want to take her to an uninhabited island – does she like bird watching or something?"

Georg looked at the officious bureaucrat from the Naval Affairs Office surrounded by piles of papers and forms, peering at him over his glasses. Clearly the man was not married or if he was, his wife was to be pitied. Probably his greatest passions were the triplicate forms and rulebooks that bureaucrats love so dearly.

But he merely replied "Yes, something like that. It will be a nice break for her, she may be rather busy when her father Lord Whitehead delivers his latest submarine from his factory." Georg deliberately put that in despite knowing it was nonsense, - Agathe had nothing to do with the factory now. But he was willing to say anything to get this approved.

"Whitehead you say? Ah, well, let's see. If it were up to me I would refuse your request, but maybe you should speak to the Admiral, given that we are expecting the new Whitehead U-boat shortly."

"Fine, I'll speak to the Admiral." Georg was not hopeful – the Admiral was a notoriously difficult and forbidding man.

But to his amazement the Admiral was surprisingly forthcoming.

"It is irregular, that's true von Trapp, but I do remember your wife. She christened the U9 - your U-boat didn't she? And she has been to the Base a few times. Charming lady, quite delightful."

"Yes sir, she did christen the U9. It was built at her father's factory – that's how I met her sir."

The Admiral pondered for while, rubbing his beard with his hand. "Well alright, I give my permission. You have been doing exceptionally well and your conduct has certainly been above and beyond the call of duty. We should reward our star commanders."

Georg couldn't believe his luck. For once the usually intractable Admiral was being magnanimous.

"Thank you sir, it's much appreciated." Georg saluted and was dismissed.

He gave his signed form back to the original bureaucrat.

"Ah so the Admiral approved did he? But do you even know to sail a boat? I mean it's quite different from a U-boat," the man said knowledgeably.

"I think I can manage," Georg said barely containing his exasperation. "I did graduate from the Naval Academy in Fiume."

"Well just make sure you don't get yourself killed on this folly, it would look very bad if we lost a Maria Theresian Ritter on a picnic of all things."

"I'll do my best not to inconvenience the Naval Affairs Office by getting myself killed," Georg said dryly.

The irony completely sailed over the other man's head. "Good, good. Well enjoy your picnic."

Georg left the office, rolling his eyes. Where do they get these people from he wondered.

It was worth the effort, he thought a few days later as he paid the fisherman for his sailing boat and saw Agathe's delighted smile at the surprise outing. They had left Liesl and 5 month old Friedrich at home with the nanny so he had his wife to himself and he was going to relish every minute.

He took off his shoes and rolled up his trousers. He was flagrantly violating one of the more absurd rules of Habsburg Officer Corp conduct by wearing civilian clothes. Officers were required to be in full uniform even if they were skiing in the mountains or going on picnic with their wives. Since the rule book extended to several volumes of fussy and overly controlling regulations he had no doubt he would be violating several more today. With what he had in mind, being without the stiff necked collar and starchy tunic would be least of it. He could already picture himself standing before the Provost at a Court Martial, trying to explain his unbecoming conduct with his wife. But what the hell - it would be worth it.

He picked his wife up with a hand under her knees and her arms around his neck and to the cheers of the local fishermen he waded into the water to place her in the boat without her getting her clothes wet.

"My gallant hero" she teased him and rewarded him with a kiss to more cheers from the fishermen. He stowed the picnic things in the boat and then climbed in himself, unfurling and trimming the sails as they set off.

It had been a while since Georg had last been on a sailboat, and for a nautical man it was one of the greatest of joys. Agathe sat on one of his knees with her arms around him tightly as he held the ropes for the sails in one hand and the tiller in the other.

He felt his blood pumping with the exhilaration and adrenalin of riding the wind, tacking and jibbing the mainsail expertly so that the boat skimmed and jumped along the water at great speed. He laughed when Agathe sometimes shrieked with terrified laughter, clinging to him even more as the boat heeled in the wind – leaning to one side to the extent that she thought she would tip into the water.

Life felt damn good. He was on the sea, watching the sails catch the wind, enjoying the salt spray on his face and the breeze ruffling his hair. With the sun warm on his head, his wife pressing kisses against his neck and slipping a hand inside his billowing shirt to caress his skin it was a moment of pure happiness. More than once the sailboat veered dramatically off course as he became distracted by her kisses but he managed to keep things under control and they made it to the island eventually.

Georg repeated his performance of jumping into the water and carrying her ashore onto the sand. Agathe clung to him as he put her down, but he kissed her and said "We have all day darling. There's no rush. Besides I'm starving, you need to feed me woman, before you have your wicked way with me."

Unfortunately for him he didn't see the pending storm in her eyes as her frustration grew that he had somehow managed to thwart all her attempts to move things along. Then he made it worse by laughing at her outraged look.

Agathe gathered together all the haughtiness of her aristocratic upbringing, which she so rarely displayed, and snapped at him "Well if your interest is only in your stomach you should have come here without me. I'm sure you and the picnic basket will be very happy together." She gave him a disdainful, imperious look as if he were some tiresome underling, then she flounced off across the sand with all the grandeur of an Empress.

Georg didn't know whether to laugh or beg for forgiveness or both. "Well that went well Trapp" he muttered to himself ironically. He realized he had better do some serious groveling or their wedding anniversary and all his elaborate plans to seduce her later with enticing games involving champagne and strawberries would go up in smoke.

He strolled over to the rocks where Agathe had perched herself looking out at the sea, ignoring him, with her wide-brimmed hat covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry darling. I'm an oaf," he said hoping she wouldn't hear the laughter in his voice as he continued. "An imbecile of the highest order. A vulgar cretin who does not appreciate his extraordinary good luck in marrying such an exquisite, refined lady such as yourself. I am not even fit to kiss your beautiful feet." He couldn't help it - the laughter was starting to bubble up and he was relieved to see her mouth twitching at his ridiculous apology, before she burst into laughter too.

"Well see that you remember that in the future," she sniffed with dignity, but ruined the effect by giggling.

Georg helped her down from the rocks and wrapped his arms around her laughing. "Really I am sorry. Believe me, you were lucky you got off that boat without being thoroughly ravished - my thoughts would have made a pirate blush. But I have planned this outing so meticulously - I want to savor every moment. We so rarely get time just on our own these days. And I have something very special planned for later, so please be patient with me."

"Hmmm well maybe I would like a little less of the highly organized, controlled Habsburg Naval Officer and much more of the unruly pirate," she said suggestively.

"Ah so it's a pirate that My Lady wants is it? Well I can do that too." He bent down to haul her over his shoulder as she shrieked – caught between outrage and laughter. He deposited her near the picnic things. "Right now, make me some food my darling wench," he grinned as he opened the wine bottle.

Stretched out on the picnic blanket they fed each other morsels of food interspersed with kisses. As she popped some grapes in his mouth she said "This is a lovely outing my love. A perfect present of our wedding anniversary. I have a gift for you too." Agathe smiled mysteriously.

"Oh? That sounds intriguing."

"I've been keeping a secret from you."

"Oh? That sounds worrying."

"I was there."

"What? Where? You were where?" Georg asked, confused.

"At your investiture – when you received the medal from Emperor Franz Josef. I was there in the Imperial Hall at Schoenbrunn Palace to see the ceremony."

"You were there? You can't have been. I would have noticed you. And beside, we did not even meet until over a year later when you christened the U9," he said, perplexed.

Georg was sure he would have remembered if she had been there. But then again, there were hundreds of people in the room and he had been rather overwhelmed by the occasion. His main concern had been not trip over his sword and go down in history as the only military officer to fall flat on his face before the Emperor and the entire Court in that sumptuous hall.

His memories were of the Emperor in his usual blue military tunic, and his piercing blue eyes which were surprisingly alert for a man well into his eighties. Georg had seen his portraits staring down from government and military buildings many times so it had been almost disconcerting to see him in the flesh, with his distinctive bushy white side whiskers and enormous moustache.

After the formal part of the ceremony the the Old Gentleman as he was known affectionately in the Empire, had given permission for Georg to rise from his knees, and he had asked Georg some informal questions about U-boats - clearly fascinated by the new technology and its potential. Georg had answered as coherently as he could. Then the Emperor had said "Good man, Captain. We need many courageous men like yourself. You are indeed a credit to the Empire."

And that had been it, it had been all over, with the medal on his uniform, his heart filled with humility at the honour, and an overwhelming feeling of love and pride in his country. And Agathe had been there? How extraordinary and fitting that she had witnessed one of the most profound moments of his life.

She smiled at him, almost shyly. "I had Papa pull all kinds of strings so I could be there. It was unheard of – I hadn't even been presented at Court yet. But we were given permission in the end – perhaps they made allowances for the fact we were foreigners. I kept well at the back. I really wanted to see you. I had read so many things about you in the papers and well, I had developed a little infatuation, which was made worse by how utterly handsome and distinguished you looked in your dress uniform.

"Good Lord," Georg was astounded, touched and quite delighted. "I had no idea. What a marvelous story. I wish I had seen you though."

Agathe smiled as she caressed his ruffled hair. "And then, when a year later the U9 was ready I pestered Papa to let me christen it because I heard you were going to be its commander since your other U-boat was beyond repair. I wanted to meet you so much. But I was really hoping you would be an arrogant conceited swine, full of annoying self-importance. I hoped you would be bragging priggishly about all your achievements and trying to seduce me immediately like some vain Lothario. It would have been such a relief to get over my infatuation – then maybe I would be able to start paying attention to some of the eligible Dukes and Earls in England that Papa kept hoping I would be interested in. But you were so sweet, so adorable, so kind."

"So bumbling, so awkward and so incoherent you mean," he said dryly. "I have never been so inept with a woman as I was with you. I think it was because I knew you were the love of my life and I was so scared of making a mess of things. I still cringe to think about it."

Agathe shook her heard, smiling and tracing the lines of his mouth with her fingers "It was your vulnerability that made me realize it wasn't an infatuation at all but really love that I felt."

Georg caught her hand and kissed her palm and the pulse points on her wrist "I wish you had at least indicated early on that you already liked me. It may have prevented me making such a fool of myself. I thought I didn't have a hope in hell with you."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "As far as I was concerned you were already far too successful with women. I didn't want to make it too easy for you."

"And you kept this a secret from me all this time? Thank you for telling me my darling. It is truly lovely gift. But I'm not sure wives should have secrets from their husbands, especially one like this."

"Oh tosh," she scoffed. "Women need to remain somewhat mysterious even from their husbands. Otherwise their husbands will get bored and seek out interests elsewhere."

"Never," he responded. "I will love you forever." He kissed her deeply, enjoying her soft sighs of pleasure. "Why don't we cool off in the water for a bit? I've brought your swimsuit - unless you want to swim without it?" he asked, amused at her shocked look. Agathe watched with great interest as he took off his shirt and then his trousers to reveal his swimsuit. He strode off to dive into the waves as she changed.

They frolicked in the sea, swimming and splashing and playing almost like children. A particularly big wave caught Georg unawares and made him stagger. With peals of laughter Agathe gave him a push that knocked him completely off balance and he found himself lying on the sand with the waves lapping around his feet.

Agathe kneeled next to him in the sand, still laughing playfully, with the drops of salt water from her hair falling onto him, and also running in rivulets down her lovely skin. As he looked up at the alluring sight of her, the laughter died in his eyes and was replaced with a burning intensity. Time seemed suspended for a moment, the breath catching in their throats. The look on her face was enough to make his stomach flip and his whole body tighten with desire. Forgetting all his carefully staged plans Georg pulled her down next to him on the sand, kissing her passionately with his hands in her wet hair as the waves swirled and eddied gently around them.*

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

Two months later Georg lay next to her in their bed. "I'm sorry" he said, stroking her stomach. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I get so carried away by you, I can't think straight."

"Don't be sorry darling, I couldn't wish for a more wonderful reminder of our day on that island. Whenever we see this baby we will think of the sand and the sea and the taste of salt on skin. We'll remember the sunshine sparkling like diamonds on the water, the acres of blue sky above and the waves washing over us. It was a perfect day on that beautiful island, a perfect moment."

He smiled "Yes, it was a wonderful day."

Then he sighed regretfully "But it's too soon – the baby will be born only a little more than a year after Friedrich. And I really don't think we need to add to the family any more. We need time to our selves – you know how selfish and demanding I am, and anyway childbirth is dangerous. One of my crew lost his sister to complications. I hear stories all the time…"

Agathe put her fingers to his lips. "You worry too much. I am perfectly healthy, nothing is going to happen to me. And I love carrying your babies. It's the most wonderful feeling to have your child growing inside me." She stroked his hand as it lay on her stomach. "And don't worry, I am never going to tire of needing you desperately." She pulled his head down to her and proceeded to demonstrate just that.

Trying to distract him from his concerns she said "I wonder if it will be a boy or girl this time?"

Georg shrugged, unable to even think of another child when they seemed to have the perfect family as it was. But he made an effort to be enthusiastic knowing how happy she was. "Well, if it's a girl I know what we can call her."

She looked at him questioningly.

"Louisa."

"Lousia?"

"Didn't you see – that was the name of the sailing boat we used."

Agathe giggled. "Perfect, especially since the return journey on that boat was also so very memorable. And only you and I will know why she will have that name. It will be our delicious secret." Then she asked "And if it's a boy?"

Georg looked away for a moment, his heart suddenly heavy with grief.

"And if it's a boy," he said quietly, sadly. "I want to name him Kurt."

She looked at him with tears shimmering in her eyes. "There's no word of your brother?"

Georg shook his head with pain in his eyes. "He's still missing in action."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, holding him close and stroking his hair.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

The baby was in an awful hurry to be born. Georg got word of its imminent arrival when he was in the Officers' Mess. A messenger came in, breathless, asking for Captain von Trapp.

Georg stood up, alarmed, "What is it?"

"Your wife sir, she is going into labour."

Some of Georg's fellow officers murmured in surprise "Labour? Again? Didn't you just have a son?"

Georg grabbed his hat, saying "My son was born a year ago. This is a new baby," knowing he would have to deal with the inevitable ribbing later as he rushed out of the hall. Outside the Base he looked frantically for a _fiacre_ , cursing when he couldn't find one, and then decided to run the few miles to their house.

As he raced through the streets of Pola his mind was whirring – had the midwife been called? Was there any danger? Should he take Agathe to hospital? He was not looking forward to the labour and shuddered at the thought of it. But he had to be brave for Agathe's sake.

Liesl and Friedrich were outside playing with their nanny when he arrived, breathing hard. "How is she?" he asked the nanny.

"She's nearly there sir, the midwife is with her. They requested that you wait until they call you sir."

He nodded relieved, wondering how long it would take. He was due to ship out in two days. He spent some time playing with the children, but his mind was distracted as he helped Friedrich walk by letting him hold on to his finger as the little boy stumbled along on unsteady legs in his lederhosen shorts. Liesl was dancing and whirling, full of energy, and proud of her new pink dirndl, but starting to feel quite cross that she did not have her father's full attention.

Half an hour later it was over and he picked up one-year old Friedrich in one arm and three-year old Liesl in his other arm to carry them in to meet the newest member of the family.

Agathe smiled at him happily as they came in. "Louisa has arrived" she said, giving him a private secretive smile and he winked back at her. "Children meet your new sister." Friedrich was too young to understand, still a baby himself, but Liesl scrambled onto the bed to get a closer look at her new sister. She gave her a contemplative look and declared that it was good the baby was a girl. Georg kissed his wife and asked her how she was.

"I feel wonderful" she said, and it was true, she did look exhilarated. "I think it gets easier each time."

He winced inwardly and wondered if that meant that she wanted more children. Well they could discuss that later. He took the baby from her arms as Liesl and Friedrich demanded some attention from their mother. He cradled her in the crook of his arm, swaying gently from foot to foot to soothe her. He looked at his new daughter as she looked around calmly, solemnly, as if observing her new surroundings. A little foot with tiny button toes poked out from the blanket.

He wasn't quite sure what he felt, mostly numb since it had all happened so quickly. But he wasn't so worried this time about his slight feelings of detachment since with the first two it had taken a few weeks after they were born for the love to grow and he hoped it would be the same with his third child.

But Agathe was right, when he looked at this baby there was a wonderful flash of memory of that magical time on the beach, of sparkling water and blue skies and and the gentle ebb and pull of the waves surrounding them with soft foam. He looked across at Agathe and they both smiled with remembered joy.

He shipped out soon after on a long patrol. When he came back two months later he was so exhausted he slept for three days – much to the disappointment of Liesl who was strictly forbidden to wake him. On the fourth morning he greeted Friedrich and Liesl who were beside themselves with excitement to see him again, squealing and jumping up and down with delight as he kissed them and played with them.

Baby Louisa was growing and changing, kicking and gurgling in her crib as he went to look at her. He watched her tenderly for a while feeling his heart expand to encompass this new member of the family. Love really was an extraordinary thing the way it just seemed to grow boundlessly, refusing to confine itself to certain limits. He felt a familiar feeling of peace settle over him. It felt good to be home and shut the rest of the world out. Their family life had become an oasis where he could forget about everything else.

"What were you laughing at last night Mama?" Liesl asked in her piping innocent voice at the breakfast table.

"Laughing at?" Agathe asked

"Yes, last night I woke up in the night and I could hear you laughing in your bedroom," Liesl said and then wondered why her father was spluttering and coughing over his coffee.

Georg hid his smile behind his newspaper, he'd let Agathe handle that one.

"Oh, well, Father just likes to tell jokes that's all." Agathe's cheeks were pink.

Georg murmured to Agathe in an undertone "We're going to need a bigger house." And then gave her an unrepentant smirk at her scolding look. As he kissed her goodbye to go the Naval Base he said softly in her ear "I'll have more 'jokes' for you tonight." She shushed him but her eyes were full of laughter.

He went off to the Base, whistling a few buoyant riffs from Strauss' _Tritsch Tratsch Polka_. Life felt good.**

ooooOOOOooooo

 **Notes**

*The inspiration for the kissing in the waves is that fabulous classic scene in the film _From_ _Here to Eternity_ with Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr lying on the beach together with the waves washing over them. The clip can be found on youtube.

** _Just don't mention the war_ (some of you may know the Basil Fawlty joke ;-) ). Many of the real von Trapp children were born during World War 1, but I am not including that because I want to keep this piece upbeat rather than heavy. Also, the timeline does not fit with the movie. So I am not mentioning the war – except for the reference to the Captain's brother. The real Captain lost his brother in the war and named his second son after him.

Thanks so much for reading this. Feedback would of course be lovely.


	4. Kurt

**A/N**

 **In the last chapter I said that I would keep this piece upbeat and not mention the war…. well… this chapter is the exception, since it is based on the fact that the real Captain named his second son after the brother (real name Werner) he lost in the Great War (World War 1). Brigitta's chapter will be lighter and hopefully humorous.**

 **oooooOOOOOoooooo**

"Papa sends his love by the way," Agathe said as she snuggled up to Georg in the drawing room. Their three children were finally asleep and they were enjoying the flickering flames in the fireplace.

Georg raised an eyebrow sceptically, he doubted that somehow. He was not exactly his father-in-law's favourite person. Agathe's father persisted in thinking of him as a womanizing cad who would inevitably break his beloved daughter's heart now that Georg had got his dastardly hands on her. At least the old boy had mellowed to a state of armed truce now that they had been married a few years and Agathe was so obviously ecstatically happy in her marriage, while Georg showed no signs of turning into a bounder.

"He's tickled pink that you have two daughters now and he hopes that the new baby will also be a girl. He said the Easterners have this wonderful concept called karma – which he described as 'payback.' He said something along the lines of how marvellous it was that a man who has enjoyed women so much will now be spending the rest of his life going out of his mind with worry - trying to protect his daughters' honour from philandering rakes."

Georg snorted, he could just imagine the old boy guffawing into his glass of port over the thought. But he had to admit it was true - now that he was a father himself he could sympathise with his father-in-law. If any suitor with his own reputation with women – or worse – that of his brother - came calling on one of his daughters in the future he would certainly see him off. Probably at the point of his Imperial sword. With his Navy pistol handy.

"Your father just enjoys thinking of me as a scoundrel. But I have tried to explain to him many times that although I may have had a hedonistic youth I never behaved dishonourably with women – I was never involved with innocents, or household staff, or anyone who expected marriage, or married women or did anything else despicable. And quite frankly compared to my brother I have been an absolute saint" he said self-righteously. Then after a pause he added "But he's right - becoming a father of daughters has given me a whole new perspective" he conceded grudgingly.

"Really?" Agathe asked, her eyes alight with amusement. "Do tell."

"Oh-ho yes." He put on a mock leering look and declared "I've realized that men are filthy philandering beasts with only one thing on their mind."

Agathe giggled "Oh my! And what exactly do they have on their minds?" She put her hands to her face melodramatically and pretended to look like the shocked heroine about to be ravished in the silent Moving Picture film they had seen at the Pola theatre awhile ago. So Georg did his best to look like the sinister villan, rubbing his hands together with clearly evil intentions and making Agathe laugh at his terrible acting.

With a lecherous smirk he stood up, scooping her up in his arms and striding off as she laughed helplessly. He kicked open the door of their bedroom and tumbled her onto their bed. To Agathe's delight he told her exactly what men had on their minds.

While their evening had started off in such laughter, it ended in sadness, as much later Agathe gently and tentatively brought up the issue of Georg's brother.

"Darling, it's been two years now since your brother went missing in action. Maybe it's time - "

"No!" Georg interrupted forcefully, then instantly regretting his harshness he repeated more calmly, quietly "No. I'm sorry. I really don't want to talk about my brother right now. I have to study some charts and maps and read some reports before tomorrow." And before he even realized what he was doing he was out of bed and pulling on his trousers and shirt.

Agathe looked at him with eyes full of loving compassion. He looked back at her telling her with his eyes what he found difficult to say in words – asking for her forgiveness for shutting her out over this and pleading with her to understand that he was not yet ready to to deal with his brother. She opened her arms and he sat on the bed and embraced her tightly. "I love you. God how I love you so much" he whispered, knowing it was a catch-all for the things he could not say, unable to express the fears and complex emotions that he kept deeply buried in the recesses of his mind, but knowing she understood that and accepted it.

In his study he stared unseeingly at his navigation charts, nursing a whiskey, his thoughts drifting to his brother. His incorrigible, irresponsible and irrepressible brother – so full of life and laughter. He missed him terribly. Georg had spent his whole life protecting his younger brother, getting him out of innumerable scrapes.

Their father's early death from typhus had set the two boys off on very different life trajectories. For Georg, as the eldest child, though only 6, it had meant the start of an over-developed sense of responsibilty and duty. He could still remember waking up one night and finding his mother weeping in the drawing room. He had climbed into her lap trying to offer her comfort as she hugged him tightly, wetting his hair with her copious tears. "Don't worry Mama I will take care of Hedwig and Kurt. I'll always protect them," he had promised solemnly.

Kurt on the other hand, lacking a father's discipline, had developed a carefree exuberance and a zest for life with few boundaries. Georg would sometimes envy his brother's _joie de vivre_ even as he tried to curb some its excesses. With his abundance of charm and good looks he had been able to skate through life.

The mischief had started from a young age. Georg remembered the time Kurt had stolen a whole tin of apple strudel from the pantry and eaten it in his favourite spot in the oak tree, refusing to come down. Georg had negotiated his surrender with the nanny using all his diplomacy skills available to him at age 8. Then there was the time his brother had made a catapult and used all the eggs for target practice on the cat, or the time they had played pirates and Kurt had tied one of their cousins to a tree and cut off clumps of her hair. Luckily for him, his little cousin – like most girls - adored him and had happily cooperated, unluckily for him their uncle and aunt had been enraged.

But it had been the governesses who had borne the full brunt of his younger brother's tricks. Every time there was a shriek, a scream or a furious shout from the Governess' bedroom, Georg would close his eyes in exasparation, wondering what new devilish prank Kurt had played. He had to admit though, that his brother was creative – whether it was hoisting one of Fraulein Hilda's corsets as a flag for his makeshift pirate boat, or using Fraulein Gertrude's voluminous petticoats to make a tent in the forest. And he could still see Fraulein Freda's face all these years later as she stepped into her winter boots that Kurt had so industriously filled with squelchy, sticky mud.

His brother's irrepressible sense of fun had continued into adulthood, getting him into all kinds of trouble. While Georg had chosen the navy like their father , Kurt had chosen the army, and while Georg had risen rapidly through the navy officer ranks, the army notoriously had little sense of humour, so his brother's prospects of promotion were slim. His brother loved life too much to take it too seriously so most of Georg's conversations with his brother started with "For the love of God….," or "Goddammit Kurt….," or "What the hell were you thinking?"

He also remembered his brother's speech at his wedding to Agathe.

 _Georg closed his eyes briefly, questioning for the hundredth time his wisdom in asking his younger brother to be best man. He braced himself mentally for the inevitable bawdy jokes and inappropriate remarks that would undoubtedly make his new father-in-law apopletic with rage. Kurt winked at him with a devilish look and Georg groaned inwardly as his brother started his speech._

 _But he absolutely astounded Georg with such a moving speech about how lucky and proud he was to have such a fine, honourable brother who was not just a national hero but also a very decent man. Kurt described how delighted he was that Georg had found happiness with one of the most gentle and kind and most beautiful ladies to have ever graced the earth._

 _He ended his speech saying that it was a match made in heaven and that their love story could set the stars on fire. By the time he made the toast and wished the newly-weds every happiness in the years to come, Agathe was dabbing her eyes as she held tightly to Georg's hand and Georg was swallowing hard trying to remove the lump from his throat. Kurt was always suprising._

 _But of course the good behaviour had not lasted, as later, Georg watched his brother waltzing with Agathe's sister, flirting outrageously. As Kurt surreptiously sneaked a bottle of champagne and two glasses and headed for the secluded terrace outside, Georg decided he had better intervene._

 _"_ _What in God's name are you doing?" he had asked him. "Have you lost your mind? I swear to God if you seduce Agathe's sister…." he hissed furiously._

 _"_ _Relax, big brother, I'm not going to seduce her. It's only a few stolen kisses. Why should you have all the fun with your beautiful bride?"_

 _"_ _Are you insane? If Agathe's father sees you he will make us both wish we had never been born," Georg responded angrily._

 _"_ _He is a bit of a pompous old windbag isn't he? I'd be careful with him if I were you," Kurt said with a grin._

 _"_ _Which is exactly why I need you to behave yourself." Georg snapped._

 _"_ _You should be grateful to me Georg. It's all part of my ingenious master plan. In comparison to me, you look like a very serious, responsible and eminently suitable husband for Agathe."_

 _"_ _Yes, there is that," Georg agreed dryly. Then he said gruffly "Thank you for the wonderful speech."_

 _His brother replied simply "I meant every word Georg. I am very lucky to have you as a brother."_

ooooOOOOOOooooo

The following day, Georg went to the Red Cross office, as had become his habit every few months over the last two years.

"Could you please just check the prisoner of war lists again for _Oberleutnant_ Kurt von Trapp. I know there were over 130,000 prisoners taken by the Russians at the Battle of Lemberg, and I have heard some of them are being released now. He may be among them."

"Of course Captain," the Red Cross official looked sympathetically at Georg, knowing it was useless since they had checked several times before. He went through the lists while Georg sat staring into space, lost in his thoughts.

"I'm so sorry Captain – as you know there were over 320,000 Austro-Hungarian casualties in just that battle at Lemberg against the Russians. I'm afraid your brother was one of them. His entire infantry divsion was wiped out. It was so chaotic that many of the soldiers were buried there and people were so overwhelmed by the task they forgot to remove the identity tags."

Georg nodded his thanks, too raw with emotion to speak, unable to bear thinking of his brother lying in some godforsaken battlefield amidst the mud and the horror and blood. He walked outside blindly into the bright sunshine, almost getting himself run over by a passing _fiacre_ , but not even hearing the obscenities hurled at him by the driver.

As the tidal wave of grief threatened to overwhelm him and bring him to his knees he somehow managed to find the mental reserves to clamp down on his thoughts. He had duties to perform, a crew whose lives depended on his clear thinking and a family to take care of. He would deal with his brother soon. But just not now. Not yet.

ooooooOOOOOooooo

It was the birth of his second son that finally forced him to accept that his brother was gone forever.

He sat outside holding his precious new son who was wrapped up warmly in blankets, cradling him against his chest. He looked up at the night sky and allowed himself to remember. He thought about the times when he and his brother had camped out under the stars, which had seemed like such an exciting idea in the daytime but as darkness had fallen his small brother – always fearful of the dark – had crept closer to him and his little hand had crept into Georg's bigger hand, and he had snuggled closer to him. There they had lain - two young boys - both scared though too proud to say anything - both seeking comfort from each other.

He thought about the other times when his little brother had sneaked into his bed at night needing the reassurance of his big brother to quell his fears but always being sure to be out of his bed before the Governess came to wake them in the morning.

As he looked down at his new son, little Kurt, the floodgates of his anguish broke and the tears came, his face crumbling with grief as he imagined his brother's lifeless body buried in some hellish no-man's land. Had he been terrified as the darkness of death had enveloped him? Had he known the end was coming? What were his last thoughts? Did he die instantly or was it slow agonzing death? God, he wished he could have protected him, and he felt the sorrow of his failure wash over him. He had promised their mother.

But the thing that tore him apart most, that lacerated his soul was the guilt of surviving. How was it that one brother should have all the luck? Feted as a national hero with the highest honours heaped on his head, while the other brother should die a miserable, pointless, annonymous death in the stinking filth and squalor of the trenches. With not even a body returned for his loved ones to honour and mourn and bury.

Agathe came outside but he could not stop the weeping – all his usual iron-clad mental discipline seemed to have deserted him. Only Agathe was ever allowed to see him in such a vulnerable state, - a testament to the depth of his love and trust in her. She knew how proud he was, how much he needed to stay in control of everything including his emotions, how he hated being seen like this in what he believed was a sign of weakness but unable to stem the broken dam of his grief. She stood between his legs while he sat in his chair, wrapping her arms around his head as he buried his face in her chest, heaving sobs wracking his whole body, and she wept with him, stroking and kissing his hair and mumuring soft words of love and comfort.

As his weeping finally abated she knelt in front of his chair, cradling his head in her hands while he held tightly to their new baby. "Darling, are you sure you want to name our son Kurt? I don't want you to be sad every time you look at him."

He shook his head. "No, once the grief is less it will be alright. I need to honour my brother in some way. I want to celebrate his life and give him the son he never had a chance to have."

Agathe nodded, "He would have been so moved by that. Maybe he is somewhere looking down on us right now and smiling. I have to feed baby Kurt now, will you come in too?"

"In a minute, I want to stay out here a bit longer."

After having carried the terrible burden of his grief and guilt for so long, he almost felt light-headed with relief at finally letting it go. He felt more able to accept that there were some things he could not control. Along with the relief he also felt enormously comforted by Agathe's idea that perhaps his brother could see them now.

After Agathe left, he looked up at the starry sky and whispered "I don't know where you are little brother. But if you are somewhere looking down on me, I want you to know that I was the lucky one to have had you for a brother – I wouldn't have changed a single moment of my time with you. Know that I have named my son after you. Watch over our little Kurt and keep him safe. I hope he turns out just like you."

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

A year later he wondered if somehow that request for a guardian angel for his precious son had come true as he experienced the greatest terror any parent can feel – the sight of their child in mortal danger. He never knew what instinct had made him turn around and look up at the second story window at just that right moment or what had given him the speed to run like the wind but perhaps it was something to do with his brother watching over them.

He had been chatting with Agathe outside while the staff cleared away the remains of Friedrich's birthday party. The celebration had gone off without a hitch apart from Friedrich eating too much cake and being sick in the rose bushes and an unseemly tussel between Louisa and Friedrich over one of the presents. Georg had been joking with Agathe "It's just as well we have another son now - Friedrich needs all the reinforcements he can get with two such bossy sisters. The poor boy doesn't stand a chance."

Then something made him turn and look up at the house. What he saw made his blood run cold. Baby Kurt was balancing on the window ledge looking out curiously. Perhaps the nanny had forgotten what an agile and mischievous scamp he was – already able to clamber out of his cot – and had mistakenly left the window open. Perhaps there had been a convenient chair unthinkingly left close by for him to climb on, but now there he was, teetering precariously – unaware of the terrible danger he was in.

For a moment Georg just stood there, pole-axed with horror, unable to react, and then somehow he managed to shake off the paralysis off his limbs and he was running, running faster than he had ever run before, with his heart in his throat. He didn't take his eyes off Kurt for a second, even as he heard Agathe's terrified scream.

Almost in slow motion he saw the baby falling, tumbling down. And then he was there, underneath, by some unimaginable miracle catching him as he fell. The catch made him stagger and fall back, but he was safe. Thank God he was safe. All he could hear was the roaring in his ears and feel the thudding of his heart as he fell on the ground breathing hard.

Agathe ran over, crying hysterically and taking baby Kurt in her arms, holding him close as she covered him in kisses while he squirmed to be set free. Although the baby was winded and crying a bit, for the most part he was oblivious to the frightening drama he been a part of.

Georg's hands were still shaking with shock as he observed with detachment the bedlam going on around him as the staff ran around shouting and crying and Agathe clutched Kurt unable to stop her sobs. He looked up at the sky, silently giving his thanks and wondering if somehow his brother had been protecting little Kurt. He liked to think so.

ooooOOOOOooooo

Many months later they strolled along the seafront promenade in Pola, Georg looking distinguished in his uniform and Agathe looking lovely in her wide-rimmed hat and her long muslin and lace gown which concealed the fact that she was expecting again. She clutched his arm as they enjoyed the sounds of the waves pounding on the beach below.

They saw an elderly couple also walking together, the old man using a walking stick while his wife more or less held him upright though pretending she wasn't so he could have the pride and dignity of escorting her like a proper gentleman. But it was the look of intense love in the elderly couple's eyes that held their attention. A look that defied the wrinkled faces, the rheumy eyes, the gnarled old hands and the white hair. The elderly couple smiled at each other with such tenderness that both Georg and Agathe caught their breaths at the moving sight. Georg tipped his hat at the old couple and they moved on.

"That will be us in 50 years time," Agathe whispered with tears in her eyes. "We shall still be just as in love as we are now."

Georg smiled at her adoringly and then said dryly, "Yes I imagine it will be. But of course at the rate we are going now we will have had about 38 children and 500 grandchildren by that time." Then he added softly "And I will still be chasing you around our bedroom, walking stick or not."

Agathe laughed, delighted at the image "I promise I won't run very fast."

They smiled at each other in much the same way as the elderly couple had and Georg took her hand and kissed the back of it, wishing they were somewhere less public so he could kiss her properly.

He felt a momentary stab of pain as he thought of his brother who would never have the chance to grow old. He had not even lived long enough to fall in love. Nor would he ever have a chance to experience the infinite joy of being a husband and father.

But along with the sadness came a sense of responsibilty – to live well and to love to the fullest. And for that he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

ooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOoooo

 **Notes**

 **Thanks so much for reading and for the kind reviews so far. Also a special thanks to the always insightful, always awesome Sara KM who gave such great ideas through PM on what the Captain would consider as weaknesses given his military and aristocratic background.**

 **Feedback would be wonderful.**


	5. Brigitta

"What on earth are they looking at?" Georg asked curiously, observing his four adorable children sitting outside on a garden bench, staring solemnly at the roof. They were bundled up warmly but their noses and cheeks were red with the cold.

Agathe smiled tenderly and gingerly made her way over to the window, walking heavily and feeling the strain of her nearly full term. Georg wrapped his arms around her lovingly from behind, his hands covering hers over the swell of her bump.

"Frau Schmidt told them that the stork will be delivering the new baby down the chimney any day now so they are determined not to miss the event," Agathe told him with amusement.

"Ah, I see," Georg laughed as he kissed her hair.

Agathe turned her head to look up at him, suddenly serious. "You don't regret it do you – having so many children? When we first married you only wanted one or two."

"Regret it? What - regret all the squabbling, the noise, the chaos, the tears, the tantrums and the fights, and the fact that I have to queue patiently for your attention?" he asked wryly.

Then he smiled as he kissed her adoringly "No I don't regret it for a moment. I never realized how much joy a child can bring. Each of them is a perfect expression of our love in their own unique and special way. And you are such a gloriously wonderful mother. Besides," he added, "I can always escape to my study when it all gets too much."

He had agreed to more children for many reasons - partly because he could never deny anything to his beloved Agathe, partly because she was a magnificently loving and patient mother, partly because he felt guilty at how much time he had to spend away at sea, but mostly because each child had given them immeasurable happiness and added an unimaginable richness to their lives. It had been so easy to find room in his heart for each child, loving them with an all encompassing breathtaking intensity that he had not known he was capable of.

He looked at them sitting outside – his exuberant, undisciplined brood - his beloved first-born Liesl, so confident in her place as the leader of the children, taking it as her due that the other children would follow her around as adoringly as puppies.

Friedrich, so sweet and sunny natured and eager to please, the apple of his mother's adoring eye.

Louisa, prickly and stubborn, with a fierce temper, very like Georg in temperament. He would spend so much time trying to make her laugh with silly faces and jokes while she just looked at him solemnly. Only occasionally would she reward him with a small smile or giggle that would make him feel as elated as if he had suddenly gained all the riches in the world.

Kurt, such a mischievous scamp who ran his nanny ragged with his antics, so like his namesake uncle that Georg would sometimes have to blink to make sure that it was not his brother standing there with his toffee coloured hair and irrepressible grin.

He wondered how this new baby would turn out. It was like getting a magical, mysterious gift that would be joyously revealed bit by bit as the character and personality of the child developed.

"We haven't even thought of a name for this baby yet," he said. "What about Wilhelm, or Mathias or Christof or Heinrich if it is a boy? For a girl I don't know."

"Do you remember when we were in Vienna before we married and we saw that beautiful old church dedicated to the patron saint of Sweden – the Brigitta Chapel? It was so peaceful inside, so quiet and serene. I remember sitting inside there hoping one day that we would have a daughter and we could name her after Saint Brigitta."

"Brigitta it is then, if we have a girl," he said indulgently. "Now it's time you got some rest. I have to help search for that stork."

He sat outside with the children, Louisa and Kurt nestled onto his lap while Liesl and Friedrich snuggled on either side of him. He felt the love overwhelming his heart at their sweet, innocent faces as all five of them determinedly scanned the sky for signs of the stork, despite the cold biting through their gloves and coats.

Eventually Liesl said with the all authority and wisdom of the eldest child "The stork must have flown south for the winter. We had better tell Frau Schmidt and Mama that the baby won't come until the Spring."

Georg nodded and said "Let's go inside where cook has made some hot milk and bretzels for you." He chuckled as they raced off with whoops of joy - it did not take much to make his noisy brood happy. He picked up two year old Kurt who was crying with rage and frustration that he could not keep up with his older siblings, and carried him inside.

But they were wrong, the baby was ready to arrive. Agathe woke Georg in the night "I think the baby is coming," she gasped. Georg shot out of bed, scrambling around looking for his clothes and shoes.

"What are you doing?" she asked in tender amusement as he put on different shoes.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing," he muttered as he had to redo the mismatched buttons on his shirt, then made a hash of knotting his usually immaculate tie.

It astonished Agathe that her husband - who had a string of medals for his courage and cool-headedness under fire, whose mental discipline and military precision were so famous, - could get into such a spin over the birth of a mere baby.

"Surely you can't be like this in an emergency on your boat?" she asked with amusement.

"That's completely different. It is easy to stay calm in those situations and I know exactly what to do. But with you - you are the most precious thing in the world to me. I could not bear it if something happened to you."

"Darling, I'm fine, really. Just get the midwife" she said soothingly, hiding her smile despite the pain of her contractions. With a gasp she added "You had better hurry or you will have to deliver the baby yourself."

That was enough to send him out the door, swearing, without even saying goodbye. He came back a moment later raking frazzled fingers through his hair as he kissed her and then raced downstairs.

ooooOOOOOooooOOOOO

With Frau Schmidt and the midwife taking care of Agathe he waited outside in darkened hallway reflecting on his remarkable good fortune and the dramatic changes in his life since he had met Agathe.

His life would have been so different if he hadn't had an epiphany caused by a near disaster on his U-Boat before he had met her. He had come so close to losing his life that in those moments as he fought for survival he realized that he desperately craved to add some meaning to his existence beyond the driving demands of his career as a naval officer.

If his life had ended at that point all that he would have had to leave behind would have been a collection of medals and a yellowing personnel file in the archives of the Naval Affairs Office.

While he had had many romantic liaisons, love itself had eluded him. Up to that point he had never experienced that heart-soaring, passionately soaring love that poets spoke of. But with sudden clarity in those dark moments inside the U-boat he had realized that he wanted a wife – someone to share not just his bed but his life, his joys and sorrows and be his companion and soulmate.

He sat back and recalled that life-changing moment on board before he had met Agathe.

 _He and his crew had successfully foiled a sea bombardment of the Empire's army garrison on the Adriatic port of Lissa and were heading back to Pola. The first they realized they were under attack from a pursuing torpedo boat was a distant booming sound that made the boat rock dangerously._

 _Recognizing the cause instantly – a depth charge, - barrels of TNT designed to detonate underwater and destroy submarines, Georg roared his orders "Emergency Dive!"_

 _But it was too late. The next depth charge came so close that the colossal explosion sounded like a volcano erupting, creating massive shock waves that caused the U-boat to roll and pitch violently._

 _The crew were flung all over the boat in excruciating pain as their eardrums cracked, the breath knocked out of their chests and their heads reverberating with the brain jarring force._

 _The periscope swung around and smashed into Georg's face, sending him flying across the boat. He lost consciousness momentarily but came to as his warrant officer dragged oxygen canisters off him and helped him stagger dazedly to his feet, with blood dripping from the various wounds on his head and face._

 _The crew struggled to their feet amidst the utter devastation inside. They could feel the boat descending out of control into the depths of the sea, and settling almost gracefully at the bottom. Pipes were leaking and hissing, the electricity and lighting were shorting and sparking while the hull was making frightening groaning, shuddering and clanking noises at the enormous pressure being exerted on it at that depth._

 _Georg felt the calm settle over him as he ordered damage assessments and injury reports, gratified at how magnificently his crew stepped up to the task and performed as if they were not in mortal danger._

 _They were all looking him with utmost trust and confidence that he would get them out of this alive. For a moment he felt the utter loneliness of command – it was almost heartbreaking that they had such faith that he could perform miracles._

 _He knew he could not falter or show despair at their predicament. He had to show complete confidence that they would get out of this, despite the fact that oxygen would run out in a few hours if they were not overcome with gasoline fumes first, and knowing that the hull was not built to withstand such pressure._

 _But there was no time to dwell on such things as they set to work on the repairs, as carefully and meticulously as if they had all the time in the world. Georg gave the orders, frantically thinking of solutions to each problem as they cropped up. All of them wanted desperately to live, and Georg promised himself that if he got out of this he would not waste a single precious moment of his life, he would search for the woman of his dreams and live life to the fullest._

 _In the sweltering heat and the flickering light they worked through the next hours refusing to give in to despair. And then miraculously they were rewarded for their perseverance. With dizzying, intoxicating relief they heard grinding sounds as the air pressure valves came slowly hissing, groaning and creaking back to life, dragging the U-boat with painful agonizing slowness from the seabed._

 _They surfaced, opening the hatch to the inky-black star-studded sky that none of them had expected to see again. Bone- weary and nursing various injuries they were nonetheless exhilarated to be alive, gulping sweet clean sea air into their oxygen-starved bodies._

 _As each crew member climbed out they saluted Georg with a great depth of feeling - knowing how close a call it had been, and having no other means to express their intense emotions and gratitude. Soon there was only Georg and his Chief Engineer left below._

 _"After you sir."_

 _Georg refused, "You know I must be the last to leave." Then realizing that the crew were worried he would insist on going down with his boat, he clapped the other man's shoulder, "Don't worry I think we can keep this rust bucket afloat long enough to limp back to port," he said wryly._

 _As they came within sight of Pola base the next day, Georg saw through his binoculars that there was quite a reception awaiting them with a full 80 man strong honour guard with swords ready, complete with a military band and all the pomp and fanfare befitting returning heroes. "Tell the men to get into their Gala uniforms," Georg told his Second Officer. "It looks like the Base is going to put on quite a show for us."_

 _After the ceremonies, much saluting, singing of the Imperial anthem and a few speeches Georg and his crew had their injuries seen to. His face really was quite a mess he realized ruefully. Then it was time to see the Fleet Commander._

 _"Captain, your actions are to be commended. Not only were you involved in preventing an attack on our army base but you managed to save your crew and salvage the boat. I am therefore putting you in for a Leopold's Cross Medal."_

 _"Thank you sir, I am deeply honoured. But if I may say sir, I could not accept the privilege unless it were also awarded to my entire crew. It is thanks to their technical expertise, courage and calmness that we were able to come out of that situation alive."_

 _The Fleet Commander pondered for a while. "Alright, write me a report on their conduct and I'll see what I can do. Now, your boat will be in dry dock for several months but we cannot have you out of action for so long since you are one of our best captains. I am therefore giving you command of the new Whitehead U-boat. It will be launched in a few days time with a christening ceremony involving Lord Whitehead himself and his daughter Lady Agathe. As you know, Lord Whitehead's father invented the torpedo. While the British Government was not interested in his invention, our Emperor was, and he was invited to set up a submarine factory in Fiume. I want you to make sure our honoured guests are well taken care of. Lord Whitehead has a reputation for being quite tetchy and difficult. Make sure they want for nothing."_

 _"Yes, sir. Thank you very much sir." Georg saluted and was dismissed._

 _Over the next few days Lady Agathe's prospective visit for the christening ceremony generated quite a lot of masculine interest at the Naval Base as Georg discovered when he went to the Officers' Mess one day. He heard one of the officers saying:_

 _"I saw her at a ball once, she was quite beautiful with thick luxuriant blonde hair piled on her head and a luscious mouth – the type of mouth that make men stare even when they are trying not to. I was quite smitten and I wasn't the only one but she was very politely not interested. Apparently her father has been tearing his hair out because she refuses to consider any of the suitors who have been lining up to court her. No doubt she is a bit of an over-privileged ice queen. Probably quite spoilt and entitled and aloof."_

 _Georg found gossip loathsome but he had met a few such ladies in his aristocratic circles. They usually set his teeth on edge with irritation because they were also sometimes quite vacuous into the bargain, with inane chatter, simpering giggles and often a surprisingly spiteful attitude to other women. It was often difficult to even have a moderately sensible conversation with them since they did not understand his dry cutting wit or have any interests beyond the radius of their narrow pampered worlds. He could only pity the poor sod who would end up marrying someone like that – it would be a prison sentence._

 _He resigned himself to having to entertain the cold imperious Lady Agathe for the christening of the U-boat. But who knew? - maybe he would be introduced to a nice lady at the soiree afterwards. Now that he felt ready for marriage he was hoping that the perfect lady would materialize immediately._

 _He didn't know what he wanted in a wife, but a lively intelligence, sharp wit, and sense of humor would be definitely top the list, along with being beautiful, charming, kind, passionate, well-read with a wide range of interests, a love of music as deep as his own, and of course warm and loving as well as a good mother._

 _He sighed – he had never met a woman with all those characteristics despite having known a great number of women. Perhaps he was setting his expectations too high._

 _His fellow officers spotted him in the Mess Hall and called out "Ah there's the man of the moment - you lucky devil! Well let's see if the famous von Trapp charm will have any effect on the ice queen."_

 _"For God's sake of course I'm not going to try to charm her, her father would probably run me through with my own sword if I did." Georg replied. And besides, he thought to himself, she sounds thoroughly unpleasant._

 _"Well that's a shame, we were just putting money on whether you would have any luck with her."_

 _"What?" he scowled at them "You're a bunch of ill-bred scoundrels and rogues. Put your blasted money away. It's hardly a chivalrous thing to do – taking bets on a lady. Where's your sense of honour?" he snapped._

 _But his objections were just met with laughter._

 _"Well it's just as well you're not going to try charm her," one of his fellow officers baited him. "Looking like you do right now with your bruised and stitched up face – you look like the main character in that English novel by Mary Shelley - 'Frankenstein'. She will probably take one look at you and run away screaming into the night, never to be seen again."_

 _That generated more raucous laughter and a new line of mockery. "If you're lucky she may have read Gabriel-Suzanne Barbot de Villenueve's novel 'Beauty and the Beast' and she might take pity on you. Just make sure you stay in the dark, or keep a bag over your head."_

 _They all roared with laughter as Georg responded dryly "This is all very hilarious."_

 _Another voice called out "Don't worry Georg, even the hideous Quasimodo found love with Esmeralda in Victor Hugo's 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'. And not forgetting also that Cyrano de Bergerac died in the arms of his beloved Roxanne despite his ugly appearance."_

 _Someone else put in "Then there was that Rochester chap in the Charlotte Bronte novel - what was it?´Jane Eyre'? The poor sod had a horribly scarred face – probably like yours - but still managed to get a wife despite already having a mad one locked in the attic."_

 _"I never realized what a literate and erudite bunch you all are, since you usually hide it so well" Georg said ironically, which just generated more laughter._

 _Georg sighed, raising his eyes to the heavens and left them to it, while pointedly ignoring a remark that this may not be the only christening that Georg and Lady Agathe would have together. This particular group of his brother officers could be idiots and buffoons sometimes but they were harmless._

 _He looked in the mirror outside the hall to straighten his hat. He had to admit they had a point – he did look ghastly with yellowish, magenta and purple bruises on his face and livid red scars from the stitches on his chin, cheek and forehead. Well the undoubtedly haughty Lady Agathe would just have to grin and bear it or avoid looking at him. In any case, he had no need to try to impress her since she was in all likelihood thoroughly objectionable._

The piercing cry of a newborn baby shook him out of reverie. How wrong he had been he thought wryly – here they were - eight extraordinary and blissfully happy years later at the birth of their fifth child. His fellow officers never tired of ribbing him about the fact that they had been right – he had fallen for her and fallen hard. But they had been dead wrong about her character and personality as they had shamefacedly admitted and apologized profusely to him after she and Georg started courting.

The midwife called him inside and he went to kiss Agathe tenderly, whispering his love in her ear. She showed him their new baby daughter as he sat on the bed and put his arms around Agathe. He bent his head to kiss the delicate rose-petal soft skin of the baby's forehead. Now that he was used to the way newborn babies looked he found them quite enchanting.

"She's beautiful," he said proudly. "Our little Brigitta."

They sat together in contentment over the next couple of hours with Agathe drifting in and out of sleep and Georg holding the baby in the crook of his arm, telling her softly about her brothers and sisters. In the early morning hours their four other boisterous children came barreling in, shouting with excitement. Their joyful chatter, shrieking and jumping around as they met their new sister continued for awhile until it was time for them to quieten down so the baby could sleep.

The children didn't want to leave so Liesl suggested that they sing the baby to sleep just like Mama did. Their four sweet angelic voices sang out the lovely Brahms lullaby - ' _Guten abend, gute nacht, mit Rosen bedacht…._ ' - in just the same way that their mother soothed them to sleep every night.

"Mama why are you crying?" Friedrich asked in alarm.

Agathe was too overcome to reply so Georg said quietly with a voice husky with emotion, "She is just very, very happy and so proud of all of you, and so am I."

oooooOOOOOooooo

 **A/N**

 **Well if you have read this far – a huge thanks – I know stories with lots about Agathe aren't that appealing to many people so I appreciate that you are sticking with it. There will probably be more of 'When Georg Met Agathe' in the next chapter about Marta's birth since I could not fit it all in here.**

 **Feedback would be great, even if it is to say what you don't like about the story - it's still constructive and helpful for me to improve the writing.**


	6. When Georg met Agathe

**A/N: Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews. This chapter is a continuation of the 'When Georg Met Agathe' flashback started in the previous chapter. It became too long to fit Marta's birth in – that will be in the next chapter.**

 **Since this is entirely flashback, except the first few lines, I have not put it in italics.**

 **ooOOoo**

Georg sat up in bed, his hands clasped behind his head as he waited for Agathe to join him.

"I was thinking recently about how we met," Agathe said, brushing her blonde hair until it shone like silk, "at the launch of your U-boat."

"Mmm yes, I remember too - you were so enraptured by my handsome face that you swooned at my feet and begged me to marry you," he recalled.

"Isn't it extraordinary that we can remember the same events so differently," she said dryly, arching her eyebrows at him. "I remember that you were deceitful and underhand and, and…"

"Sneaky?" he supplied. "Despicable?"

"Yes! Really when I think about it, I should have married Johannes the mechanic instead of marrying an arrogant Naval officer." Agathe sniffed indignantly as she came to bed.

"Perhaps you should have. I have heard how enthralled you aristocratic ladies are with working men," Georg agreed. "As it is though, I am starting to feel terribly jealous that you are even more passionate with him than you are with me. Isn't it enough that he is the father of at least one of your children?" he asked with laughter in his eyes, as he took her in his arms.

ooOOoo

Georg was in overalls, checking various components of the engine of the new U-boat which was to be launched the next day. As Commander he needed to know nearly as much as his Chief Engineer about the mechanics of the boat in order to make informed decisions. His hands were covered in grease and he had a few oil stains on his face to add to the bruises, stitches and swelling from the U-boat incident the week before. He looked a sight.

"Hallo?" a soft feminine voice called out, surprising him. There were no women on the Base. He climbed out of the hatch to see a beautifully dressed young lady with sparkling blue eyes. He looked at her curiously. His first impressions were of an exquisitely lovely face and a beautiful beguiling mouth. Although her hair was hidden under her wide-brimmed hat there were soft blonde tendrils hanging down delicately near a graceful, smooth neck.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I really shouldn't be here but I wanted to see what the launch would look like for tomorrow," the lady said. "I'm going to christen the boat."

So here she is, he thought. The lady his fellow officers were convinced was an arrogant imperious ice-queen. "You must be Lady Agathe Whitehead," he said.

"Yes, I am, I hope you don't mind me being here. My father is just talking to the Admiral and will be here in a moment." She spoke flawless German with the faintest hint of a British accent which Georg found bewitching. Actually he pretty much found everything about her alluring. What a shame she apparently did not have a nice nature, according to his fellow officers.

"I'm awfully nervous about the launch," she confessed shyly. "All those people watching… I'm terribly afraid I'll drop the champagne bottle or make a mess of things. That's why I wanted to see everything today so I would be better prepared." she said guilelessly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," he said reassuringly. He showed her the rudder where she would have to smash the champagne bottle. "Just hit it here and then all the ropes holding the boat on dock will be cut and it will slide smoothly into the water. If you like I can fix something to the champagne bottle so it will be less slippery in your hands or I can tie it with a rope."

"Thank you, that's most kind of you. Are you one of the mechanics?" she asked him.

He hesitated for a moment and then made a split second decision he would live to regret. In a moment of what he would later regard as insanity, he decided it would be interesting to get to know her without her knowing who he was. No doubt she would treat him with utter disdain since she believed he was a mechanic and beneath her notice. For the first time in his life he did not think through the consequences of his decision.

"I'm checking over the boat for tomorrow's launch," he replied, avoiding a direct lie.

"And your name is?" she prompted gently at his poor manners.

Another hesitation, should he tell her who he really was? "Johannes" he said without thinking, using his middle name, and already regretting his deception. Well let's see how this goes, he thought uneasily.

He and his fellow officers had expected that she would repulsed by the unsightly injuries on his battered face, but she wasn't looking at him with revulsion at all. There was nothing but gentle concern in her eyes.

"I heard about what happened to Captain von Trapp's U-boat last week. Is that how you got hurt? He's quite the hero isn't he? I hear he is being awarded yet another medal for his actions. What's he like - Captain von Trapp? I've read so much about him I'm curious to know."

"You shouldn't believe all the nonsense you read in the papers Lady Agathe, as I'm sure the Captain would be the first to tell you. He's just an ordinary sea captain, with an excellent crew and a lot of luck."

"Well I'll meet him tomorrow. I can imagine he must be very arrogant, or at least rather conceited since he's achieved so much at such young age. He's the youngest U-boat captain isn't he? Although I've heard that all the U boat commanders are very young compared to war-ship commanders."

Georg pulled at his ear uncomfortably unsure of what to reply and feeling a complete wretch at his deception. Especially when she apologized instantly. "I'm so sorry that was terribly rude of me, I shouldn't have said such things about your captain. I hope you will forgive me."

"No need Lady Agathe, the Captain has plenty of faults as I'm sure you will realize tomorrow," he said, and added to himself _not the least of which is deceiving a lovely innocent young lady by pretending to be someone else. Imbecile_ , he cursed himself.

"Oh - my father is coming, I had better go. Ah, I don't think he should see you talking to me – he may misunderstand. I'm sorry."

"No. Wait, please, there's something I need to tell you." Georg desperately tried to think of a way to salvage the colossal mistake he had made without her hating him.

"Please you have to be quick Johannes, my father is coming, and well, he can make things difficult for you if he sees you talking to me. He might even get you punished or fired or put in the brig or whatever they do in the Navy. So please tell me quickly whatever it is."

Lord Whitehead was approaching fast, his face like thunder.

Georg debated what to do, if he stayed it would all blow up and Lady Agathe would realize who he was and he wasn't ready to see the anger and betrayal in her eyes so he said "I'll see you tomorrow Lady Agathe," trying to inject as much sincerity into his voice as he could.

"Tomorrow? Oh yes, at the christening" she said doubtfully, too kind to point out that their paths were unlikely to cross at such an event, given that he was a mechanic.

"Good luck Johannes, I hope your injuries heal soon," she said compassionately. "But please you have to go now. My father is nearly here," she whispered urgently.

Georg jumped back down the hatch, feeling a complete heel at her kindness. She was trying to protect him – and here he was deceiving her. Could he possibly feel worse about his behaviour? Idiot, he swore at himself. Usually his split second judgments were spot on but this time he had made a huge mistake which could very well cost him the chance of getting to know the lovely Lady Agathe better. She would never forgive him. Her beauty must have addled his brains.

He could hear her father talking to her. "Who was that rogue talking to you?" he demanded, snorting like an angry bull.

"Oh just a mechanic checking over the U9 before the launch."

"A mechanic? Talking to you?" he asked, outraged. "Of all the wretched impertinence! How dare he? It's preposterous. Who the hell does he think he is? Was he being forward?" her father blustered furiously.

"No really Papa he was just being kind – I was the one who asked him some questions."

"My dear, you have to watch these sailors. I have told you before, they are a bunch of vulgar uncouth rabble. The only thing they are interested in is…." He cleared his throat, "Well…. never mind. Just keep away from them. As for that damned bounder - von Trapp - the new commander of the U9, he has quite a reputation with the ladies. No doubt he has a girl in every port. Don't let him turn your head tomorrow. I'm sure he will try something with you – the scoundrel!" Lord Whitehead had worked himself up into quite a rage.

Their voices faded as Lady Agathe led her father away.

Well eavesdroppers never hear good of themselves, Georg told himself ironically – just like his old governess used to say to him. And nothing her father could say about him was worse than what Georg was thinking about himself.

He raked angry fingers through his hair, unheeding that they were dirty and greasy, furious with himself. What the hell had he been thinking pretending to be someone else when she would find out tomorrow. And hate him for his deception. She was nothing like the haughty lady he had expected. She had been so sweet, kind, guileless and compassionate, and so exquisitely lovely his heart was still pounding after their encounter.

The next day dawned bright and clear, dashing Georg's hopes that there would a sudden hurricane causing the launch to be called off.

He waited on the dock in a grim mood, wearing full dress uniform and standing near the Imperial flag which was flapping stiffly in the breeze. All the available officers were lined up at attention and behind them were rows of hundreds of sailors. Although all of them were staring straight ahead he knew they were looking out of the corner of their eyes at the guests, or rather at Lady Agathe. He could almost hear their accelerated heart beats and even a slight murmur as she came into view, which irritated the hell out of him for some reason.

The Admiral and the honoured guests were piped on to the dock and introductions were performed.

"May I introduce Captain Ritter Georg von Trapp, the new Commander of the U9," the Admiral said.

Georg looked directly at Lady Agathe, waiting for and seeing, first her confusion and bewilderment, then dawning understanding and finally glacial fury. He could have sworn he glimpsed hurt as well.

He bowed to her. "Georg _Johannes_ von Trapp," he emphasized his middle name so that she would see he was not a complete liar. However, her eyes just got colder, reminding him of the blast of Antarctic wind he had once experienced sailing around Cape Horn as a young cadet.

The Admiral gave him a peculiar look, confused why Georg was telling her his middle name, no doubt wondering if he had had a blow to the head along with his other injuries to cause his odd behavior. "Er yes. Quite," he coughed. "Captain von Trapp will look after you both during the launch."

Lord Whitehead was glaring at Georg, almost visibly bristling, barely able to bring himself to shake hands, though thankfully he did not recognize him from the previous day.

Georg led Lady Agathe to the rudder, "I apologize unreservedly Lady Agathe, for my deception. It was unforgiveable," he said softly so the others would not hear.

Her response was unequivocal. "You've had your fun Captain, I don't wish to be a part of your silly games. I hope it was terribly amusing for you," she said quietly, icily, only for his ears. Then louder, "Thank you Captain, I'm sure we can manage." She dismissed him with cold politeness.

During the speeches by the Fleet Commander and Lord Whitehead he spoke quietly to her, looking straight ahead so it would not be noticed. "I apologize again Lady Agathe. I don't know why I did it. It was a stupid thing to do."

"It was deceitful" she hissed back quietly, "and despicable."

"Underhand and sneaky," he agreed, as she pointedly ignored him.

They all stood at attention as the Imperial anthem _Gott Erhalte_ was played _._ Usually it never failed to move him, with its lovely harmony composed by Haydn. But for once he couldn't concentrate as he saluted the flag, thinking only of the lady next to him and trying to think of ways to get her forgiveness, feeling sick at heart.

When it came time for her part with the champagne bottle, he remembered how nervous she had been and he could tell she was still worried. She bit her lip anxiously and he almost groaned out loud. Didn't she know that plumped up her mouth even more? It could drive a man demented.

He stepped up to help her, and even though she was seething she accepted his help. Their hands brushed together accidently and despite their gloves, Georg felt the shock like a bolt of lightning running through him.

The bottle smashed on her second try, the ropes were cut and the boat glided flawlessly into the water with a collective roar of approval from the gathered sailors.

"Please don't feel the need to entertain us Captain," she said icily afterwards. Her father looked on approvingly at her disdain, though he looked puzzled at her next words. "I'm sure you have many things to do. Perhaps you have motor vehicles to fix, or pantomime plays to act in?" she suggested acidly.

Georg hid his wince as the pointed barb hit home. "Not at all, my Lady, Lord Whitehead, it would be a pleasure and an honour to show you around the Base."

She was forced to allow him to escort them for the afternoon. Her father was looking daggers at him though he relaxed somewhat since his daughter so obviously disliked Georg.

No doubt she felt nothing but anger, but for him - his head and heart were churning with unfamiliar emotions. Was he falling in love? Could it happen that quickly? he wondered. If this was love he was not sure he liked it since it seemed to be accompanied by a whole host of other unfamiliar and thoroughly unpleasant sensations.

Like jealousy for example. He had never felt jealous about any of the women he had previously been intimate with, but when Lady Agathe smiled charmingly at one of his fellow officers, he felt a hideous stabbing feeling in his stomach and chest. Then there was possessiveness, another unknown feeling – he didn't want any other man looking at her, knowing that they were undoubtedly thinking the same things that were going through his own mind.

And anxiety. He had never had to make much effort with women. From the time of his late teens, women had made it clear they were attracted to him, and that, coupled with a dashing uniform, meant he rarely had to make much effort to woo a lady. But with Lady Agathe, he was wracked with worry that she would never forgive him, and that even if she did she still may not like him.

And there was also incoherence. He barely knew how to talk to her. Whenever he said something suave to her as they walked around the Base, that other ladies would have enjoyed and felt flattered by, the glacial look in her eyes dropped several further degrees. The smooth charm that he had wielded so effortlessly with other women simply did not work with her, leaving him feeling curiously tongue tied and as gauche as a schoolboy.

In the end, bizarrely, it was this ineptness that won her over. She seemed so much warmer whenever he made a blunder or showed his vulnerability as he discovered later that evening at the celebration after the launch.

Their first waltz together made him cringe at the memory of it for years afterwards. He was a good dancer like all Habsburg officers since it was part of the 'gentlemen's curriculum' at the naval academy, and the waltz was a perfect prelude to charm a lady, with its intimate closed circle and the fact that the partners must hold onto each other while the man led, directed and whirled his partner around.

Georg approached her with his heart pounding, and bowed, knowing full well she could humiliate him publically by refusing and it would be an apt revenge for his deceit. But she was being kind and curtsied back as he took her hand. They whirled around with Georg's feet feeling unaccountably like lead and he had to consciously remember the steps where previously they had been effortless.

The sophisticated witty banter that usually sprang so easily from his lips in these situations did not come and the silence between them became oppressive. But he was too worried that if he did say anything he might blurt out something stupid. So he concentrated on not stumbling and she was too polite to say anything when he missed a step or two.

In the end he did say something idiotic, as he started to sweat, hoping she would not feel it through her dancing gloves. For the first time the intimacy of the dance began to make him feel uncomfortable and it made him recall how, many decades previously the waltz had been considered a scandalous, outrageous, 'intoxicating' dance when it was introduced in England from Vienna. It was deemed fit only for 'prostitutes and adulteresses' as the famous newspaper The Times of London editorial had proclaimed. The editorial went on to decry the waltz's 'indecent intimacy' and 'obscenity', and exhorting parents to protect their daughters from its 'contagion.'

While this had been viewed with much amusement on the European Continent, Georg was suddenly starting to feel that maybe they had a point as he held her close and whirled her around. He was making a herculean effort not to let his eyes drop to the gentle swell of creamy enticing skin revealed by her ball-gown, which was so tormentingly close to his chest.

He could practically feel the heat from her body though they were not actually touching. And being so close and looking into her eyes was also torturous since it invariably brought to mind moments far more appropriate to a bedroom.

"I am surprised you waltz, Lady Agathe, being English, I thought you may find our Viennese waltz, rather indecent." Dear God, had he just used the word 'indecent' to a lady? What must she think of him?

As he immediately stumbled into an apology, she only smiled and said, "My mother is Austrian, Captain, so I have enough Vienna in my blood to love the waltz." There was amusement in her eyes and they had distinctly thawed. Nevertheless, Georg decided to keep his mouth shut from that point.

Things became even worse when he escorted Lady Agathe to the banquet table and he was stopped by a widow he had once been intimate with, who clearly wanted to rekindle things. "Georg, darling, how lovely to see you. I have been thinking of you so much recently," she said silkily, putting an intimate possessive hand on his arm.

He awkwardly avoiding looking at Lady Agathe, knowing she was watching coolly and unimpressed. Georg smiled gallantly at his old flame, though he was starting to sweat again and his uniform collar felt extremely tight suddenly. "I'm sure your life has been far too full and interesting to have given me even the slightest thought. May I introduce Lady Agathe Whitehead."

He murmured some more pleasantries, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. Lady Agathe did not say anything but the look she gave him spoke volumes as he cleared his throat and pulled uncomfortably at his ear once he had extricated them from the situation.

In all, the whole day had been a nightmare, but somehow, by some inexplicable miracle Lady Agathe had agreed that he could approach her father to ask permission to call on her, even though she had by no means forgiven him. After all the disasters of the last two days he expected that she would laugh in his face at the idea, or at least politely decline.

Convincing her father to allow him to court Agathe had been another matter entirely. Lord Whitehead had raged at him, insulted him and threatened him, but with his daughter refusing to budge about Georg he had been forced to concede.

Georg never really understood why she had taken to him, given their disastrous start, but he was not one to question small miracles.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N**

 **There really was a Times of London editorial on the waltz after it was introduced at the Prince Regent's Ball which described the waltz as "evil" and fretted about its effect on national morals. It bemoaned the "obscene display…. of voluptuous intertwining of limbs and the close compressure on bodies."**

 **Goodness knows what they would have thought of the laendler….**

 **Feedback would be lovely.**


	7. Marta

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews. A huge thanks especially to the amazing lemacd for such great encouragement and support through PM.**

 **With this chapter I have followed the real von Trapp family timeline in which the sixth child was born in 1919 just after the end of World War 1, but only to give the historical context of what the Captain was going through. I hope that is not too confusing with the TSOM timeline in which Marta would have been born in 1931. It will be back to the TSOM timeline in the next chapter.**

oooOOOooo

"What?" Georg asked defensively as Agathe looked at him with amusement.

"Are you trying to create your own baby U-boat crew?" she asked dryly, laughter in her eyes, as she looked at their five small children dressed in sailor-suits. Georg had asked Frau Schmidt to buy the uniforms as a surprise for the family photograph they were getting done.

"I think they look adorable, not to mention neat and tidy" he said huffily, shrugging defensively. With teasing laughter Agathe hugged him tightly until the firm dignified line of his mouth relented into a half smile.

"Apparently it's all the rage these days, despite Austria having lost its navy," he justified himself as the photographer began to direct them all into positions. He made Georg and Agathe sit on chairs and and tried to arrange the children around them.

"Well just as long as you don't start getting them to march around," Agathe said smiling.

"Why not? A bit of discipline wouldn't go amiss in this house. You may not have noticed but it is absolute bedlam here," Georg responded, getting irritated as Louisa and Friedrich battled fiercely for pride of place next to their mother.

As chaos reigned with the children too full of energy to comply with the photographer's instructions Georg began to get increasingly annoyed. He griped to Agathe, "How many children do we actually have? It seems like there are around twenty here right now – are they all ours?" He restrained Kurt by clutching the back of his shirt and put Brigitta on his lap to comfort her when she started wailing after being pushed over by her brother.

With his temper on a short fuse Georg was just about to start bellowing orders when Agathe intervened, putting a hand on his arm to soothe him. Then he watched, amazed, as his wife miraculously calmed the children down long enough for the photographer to get behind the box camera and put the photograph plates in. How did she do it? he wondered awestruck, as the children settled into their poses.

The flash of magnesium from the camera exploded, startling Brigitta into a fresh flood of tears and making Kurt shout with excitement. As the infernal din started again, with Louisa and Friedrich pushing and shoving each other and Liesl scolding Kurt for jumping on the chairs and sticking his tongue out at her, Georg decided it was time to make a strategic retreat to his study with a stiff whiskey to calm his nerves.

He stretched out in an armchair with the drink in his hand, reflecting on the fact that dealing with a tavern full of brawling drunken sailors on shore leave was easier than fatherhood sometimes.

Now that his naval career had forcibly ended he was home all the time and could start imposing his ideas on the upbringing of the children. And not a moment too soon, he reflected, the lack of discipline in the house was galling. He was not entirely sure Agathe felt the same way, since she was far too soft with the children, but unless some order and discipline were imposed the children could very well turn into a bunch of badly behaved ruffians. It was his job as head of the family to impose some rules and punishments for transgressions.

He congratulated himself on some of the quite brilliant ideas he had already come up with. For example when Agathe was not around and the boys misbehaved he made them do push-ups - both to burn off their energy and to enable them to think about their misdemeanors. The boys loved it, and Louisa wanted to try it too. Kurt, he was sure, though only four, would surely end up being the strongest, fittest boy in all Austria with amount of push-ups he had to do.

Georg was also already thinking of ideas of using the bosun whistle since it had the advantage of being even louder than Louisa's shrillest scream. And as for standing at attention, and barrack… er... bedroom inspection, – the possibilities were endless. The main obstacle would be convincing Agathe that many of these ideas from the Navy were well worth implementing at home.

He sighed heavily. The Navy had been his life long before the war. It had been his reason for being since he joined the Naval Academy at the age of 14. He missed the sea terribly – the feel of a swaying deck under his feet, scanning the endless horizon and vast expanse of sky, seeing the sunlight sparkle over the waves and watching the water change colour from inky black at night to lead gray at dawn, to verdant greens and cobalt blues depending on the sky above. He felt so alive and exhilarated whenever he could feel the sea-spray splashing his face in stormy choppy waters. But now he was a sailor without a sea, a captain without a ship, and the feelings of being closed-in in a landlocked land would sometimes overwhelm him.

He stared into his whiskey glass as his thoughts drifted to the loss of his cherished career. And as swiftly as that one of his grim dark moods swooped down on him, plunging him into feelings of desolation that went far beyond his own circumstances.

The hideous war had finally ended, the Central Powers had lost and the Austrian and German Emperors had abdicated. The Austro-Hungarian Empire had disintegrated and from its ashes had arisen several fledgling new nations. Austria was now a small landlocked republic in no need of a navy.

The seismic convulsions from the war were still being felt throughout Europe - with the fall of monarchies and empires and a revolution in Russia. Hard on the heels of the Armistice had come more tragedy as the Influenza pandemic decimated the war-devastated and malnourished populations of Europe, taking millions more in its wake. Hunger and misery were still everywhere and getting worse in both Austria and Germany where the punitive sanctions of the post-war Treaty of Versailles were cutting deeply into the daily life of millions.

Georg knew he was one of the lucky ones - 11 million men never returned home from war to their own countries and their loved ones, his own brother amongst them, as well as many of his close friends and colleagues. It was for a good reason that the U-boats were called iron coffins.

For those who came back, shell shocked and damaged beyond imagining from the horrors they had witnessed, it was no easy task to pick up their lives.

Thank God he had his beloved Agathe. It was Agathe who held him close at night as he awoke, sweating, heart racing, disoriented and gasping from unspeakable nightmares. She never asked him questions about things he did not want to talk about. She just held him and loved him with all the quiet tender warmth in her generous heart. In the daytime it was her hands that reached for his as a sudden terrible memory would claw at his mind making him close his eyes in anguish, or a loud unexpected noise would make him flinch.

And he had the children. Their innocent and unquestioning love often helped break through his bleak moods. They had all been there on his return home from war, shouting ecstatically, almost bowling him over in their exuberance as he crouched down to receive their enthusiastic hugs and kisses. He had been so relieved that the endless war was finally over but at the same time his heart had been shattered by the sight of the Imperial flag being lowered for the final time and on top of that the end of his career.

But the children's love helped soothe his aching heart as they smothered him in their affectionate and jubilant greeting, clambering all over him and playing with his captain's hat that he would never wear again. Agathe had followed more slowly carrying baby Brigitta in her arms, with all the love in her eyes. They had exchanged a long speaking look as he had clasped one of her hands tightly in both of his and kissed it reverently while the tears trickled down her face.

In the days and weeks that followed, playing with the children, chasing them, letting them climb over him, listening to their shrieks of laughter had worked wonders in healing his battered spirit. For him they were a symbol of hope for the future amidst the uncertainty and turmoil as the world that he knew crumbled before him.

Almost on cue he heard a noise and looked down to see little Brigitta giving him an impish smile, displaying her pearly white baby teeth, her eyes shining with love. She had escaped the nanny to seek him out in his study. While all the other children gravitated naturally to their mother, Brigitta adored him the most and was the most openly affectionate of all his children. She would often toddle over to him to clutch his trouser leg with a beseeching look and an enchanting smile wanting to be picked up and cuddled. He could never resist her, his heart melting at her adorable smiles, enjoying her tight affectionate hugs and wet kisses on his cheek.

"Hallo _Schatzi_ ," he said softly. He put down his whiskey glass and pulled her onto his lap where she nestled against him. Though not yet able to talk she nonetheless chatted to him in her baby language, convinced he could understand her perfectly. He held her close, kissing and stroking her hair and talking to her gently. He sighed with contentment, feeling the tranquility of love calming him and dispelling his gloomy thoughts.

 _This_ , this is what he needed, as a balm to his troubled soul. His love for Agathe and the children were the only certainties left and he held onto them as closely as a shipwrecked sailor clutching a life belt while drifting in an endless sea.

Agathe came in. "There she is," she smiled, "I thought she might be with you."

Seeing the shadows in his eyes she asked "Are you alright darling?" her face full of loving concern, her fingers caressing his face.

He took her hand and kissed it. "I am now, this little one helped a lot," he stroked Brigitta's back, her even breathing telling him that she had fallen asleep snuggled on his chest. He carried her up to her bedroom and then he and Agathe kissed each of the children goodnight, receiving their loving hugs and kisses in return. This was one of the most enjoyable times of the day when the children were at their calmest and most affectionate.

"Father?"

Georg and Agathe turned around to see their two sons sitting up in their beds giving their best salutes, and looking so sweet and earnest that they both got extra amused hugs from their parents.

"What?" Georg asked Agathe again innocently as he shut the boys' door. She was tutting and shaking her head with a smile. "Well alright, alright I may have taught them that," he admitted. "But they enjoy it," he said defensively.

"Are you trying to turn them into the next Radetzky and follow in your footsteps as war heroes?" she teased him.

"God forbid!" he said horrified. "I never want them to be involved in war. I just think we could use a bit more discipline in this house."

Downstairs Agathe sat at the piano and played Bach's _Prelude in C Major_ , one of his favourite pieces. Georg sat behind her, closing his eyes and letting the exquisite notes wash over him. Somehow Agathe always knew how to soothe him with coaxing, humour and teasing or playing music that stirred his soul. She finished the piece and went to sit on his lap, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He stroked her belly gently where a new baby nestled, conceived in the joyful exhilaration of Agathe's welcome home. Agathe had cried tears of relief that he was out of danger and back safe and well as she had lovingly helped him out of his uniform for the last time.

"I never expected that I would ever be a father of six," he said, bemused.

She smiled, teasing him. "You know, Bach fathered twenty children." She laughed at his aghast look.

"Good God, surely you don't want-?" he asked trying not to sound as appalled as he felt.

"No," she laughed, "but six doesn't seem so many after all compared to that does it?"

He smiled wryly, "No six is not that many I suppose. I wonder how this baby will turn out. All our babies have turned out so well – luckily they take after their mother. We have so many children I am running out of names. What about naming the baby after our parents – Augustus for my father, John for yours, or Robert for your grandfather? Marta for your mother or Hedwig for mine?"

"Perfect," Agathe smiled. "You know Papa has really mellowed towards you since you have given him five grandchildren already. And if you give him a grandson called John / Johann he will be ecstatic and welcome you fully as a son."

"Mmm," Georg said skeptically. He wasn't so sure about that. He still remembered the appalling scene when he had asked Lord Whitehead's permission to marry his daughter.

 _Lord Whitehead was in a full rage. "If you think for one moment I will countenance my daughter marrying a foreigner when there are Dukes and Earls in England vying for her hand, you have another think coming my boy."_

 _Georg thought that was a bit rich since Lord Whitehead, an Englishman, had married an Austrian Countess, but he thought better of pointing that out._

 _"_ _And not just a foreigner," Lord Whitehead worked himself up into a lather, "but a sailor! I don't care how many medals you have won or if you are considered a national hero, that doesn't mean you will make a good husband for my Agathe. Don't think I haven't heard about your reputation with women. No doubt there have been hundreds of women who have shared your bed. Fancy yourself as a bit of a lady-killer do you my boy?""_

 _"_ _No sir – " Georg tried to respond but was interrupted by Lord Whitehead._

 _"_ _No father wants to see his daughter marry a bounder who will break her heart. I have no doubt you will be off philandering before the ink has even dried on the marriage certificate."_

 _"_ _With respect sir- " Georg tried to interrupt again but was again overridden._

 _"_ _Unfortunately Agathe has decided she is in love with you and I know how stubborn she is. But what if I were to say that I will disinherit her if you marry? What then my boy, what then?"_

 _"_ _I would welcome that sir, I have enough pride and self-respect that I want to support my wife on my own terms."_

 _"_ _Harrumph," Lord Whitehead snorted._

 _After all the insults heaped on his head Georg decided it was time to assert himself._

 _"_ _Lord Whitehead, I am sorry you have such emnity to me, but you have my word of honour that I will never do anything to hurt your daughter. I love her with all my heart and I will spend the rest of my life making her happy if she will accept me. My reputation is certainly exaggerated and you have my word sir, that I will never look at another woman."_

 _Lord Whitehead still scowled furiously._

 _Georg tried one last time. "Even if you don't give us your blessing I would at least like your permission."_

 _He got another derisive snort in response but then after an interminable pause, also a grudging, barely perceptible nod from Lord Whitehead. Relieved and elated Georg went in search of Agathe._

 _He took her hand and led her out on the terrace where the first snow was carpeting the grounds and the trees, making a magical winter wonderland. As the snowflakes swirled gently down and the hush of the quiet snowy night enveloped them he tried to gather his thoughts and remember the words he had been rehearsing so often in his head for this moment. But he was thrown by the scene with Lord Whitehead._

 _With a soft crunch of snow underfoot Georg stepped towards her and went down on one knee, fumbling for the words that seemed to have disappeared, his mind suddenly blank. Agathe guessed what was coming, gasping, her hands at her face. Tears of happiness were already shimmering in her eyes._

 _"_ _Agathe, my darling," a pause, "er…would you…er… do me the honour…., that is…" slowly, tortuously he dragged the words out. He took a deep breath and started again, but in the end Agathe put him out of his misery._

 _"_ _Yes! yes," she burst into ecstatic tears. "I'll marry you."_

 _His breath came out in a huff of relief and joy and he could see it in the cold night air. He stood up, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off her feet above him as he swung her around as she laughed with delight._

 _"_ _Well actually I was only going to ask you if you would accompany me to the Imperial Navy Christmas Ball but getting married seems like a good idea too. Thank you for asking me," he teased her as he looked up at her adoringly. She laughed, cradling his face and smothering him with kisses while tears streamed down her cheeks._

 _Back inside Agathe kept making faces at Georg to get him to make the announcement to her parents. Georg couldn't resist needling his future father-in-law after his insults._

 _"_ _Countess, Lord Whitehead, I am delighted to announce..." he paused for effect. "... that your daughter has proposed to me….."_

 _Agathe shrieked with indignant laughter. "I did not propose" she protested through her outraged giggles._

 _Georg continued solemnly, "And I have graciously accepted."_

 _The Countess smiled, clearly she had a sense of humour while Lord Whitehead did not. He looked incensed but he gave a reluctant smile as his daughter hugged him joyfully._

oooOOOOooo

In the end they welcomed another daughter not a son. Marta was born in the summer. She was the only one of Georg's children that he had the privilege of seeing grow right from babyhood through to toddler years and beyond. With all the others he had been away at sea for large chunks of time and missed all the milestones: the first tooth, the first smile, the first crawl, the first wobbly stand.

With Marta he swore that her first word was Fa for Father, though, as Agathe pointed out, she was only 3 months at the time so it was unlikely. At 10 months her first tottering steps were towards him with a shy delighted smile on her face, then burying her face in his neck as he hugged her proudly.

She was the most timid of all of his children, preferring to watch her boisterous siblings from the side rather than join in their rambunctious fun. She would sometimes hide behind Georg or clutch his hand seeking protection. Brigitta was reluctant to give up her favoured spot with him so he often had both of them on his chest or lap or carried in his arms. As Agathe said, it was lucky his chest was broad enough to accommodate both of them.

As the months passed, wrapped in the warm cocoon of family life, he felt stronger and more able to face the future without despair. The nightmares and black moods became less frequent and he was starting to feel a renewed sense of purpose in his life. A publishing company had offered him a large sum of money to write his memoirs of his U-boat days, and a Danubian shipping company had offered him a place on their board of directors. His father-in-law, ever the astute businessman and having mellowed somewhat from his earlier hostility towards Georg, had also asked for his support in developing engineering designs for his submarine factory which had relocated to England after Austria lost its navy.

Their family life also went from strength to strength. To Agathe's amazement the children had taken to Georg's navy discipline with relish. For them it was all a tremendously exciting game and war was just an innocent adventure. They loved marching around in their uniforms and their favourite games were U-boat patrol and war, where they would change alliances like little emperors, take prisoners, fire imaginary torpedoes and cause so much mayhem that the household staff soon learned to disappear whenever they were playing their games.

They saluted their father whenever he spoke to them and they stood at attention at the dinner table before sitting down. Agathe drew the line at the bosun whistle saying it hurt her ears, and even the usually stoic, unflappable Franz would flinch when he heard it.

Finally tiring of Georg's 'I told you so' smirks, at how much the children loved his navy rules Agathe had her revenge. To Georg's annoyance she showed the children her collection of newspaper clippings with gushing details of their father's achievements and all his war hero memorabilia. It included a set of the 'Empire's Military Heroes' postcards in which he was number 23 in the series, and a full booklet on Knights of the Maria Theresa Order in which there was a pullout poster of him decked out in full regalia with all his medals, gazing nobly into the distance.

The children were awestruck. Georg left them to it, feeling uncomfortable, and wondering how he could pay Agathe back.

As he headed towards his study he heard Liesl say in surprise: "Father looks so young."

"And so thin," Louisa added, even more astonished, making Georg wince and check his profile in the hallway mirror.

Afterwards they hunted him out in his study, longing to hear more about his life in the navy, the places he had travelled to, the adventures he had had. They asked so many incessant questions about his medals that he reluctantly went to the safe and brought them out. Georg was amused at their hushed silence as they crowded around, touching them almost reverently. They understood even at their young age how rare and important the Maria Theresa medal was in particular.

"Alright all of you run off and play now but first please tell Mama I would like to see her in my study right away please."

Agathe came in. "I believe you summoned me?" she asked dryly, suppressing a smile.

Georg stood up to walk around his desk and lean against it with his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankle, his arms folded in his best arrogant, intimidating pose. He looked at her silently, eyebrows raised menacingly and his mouth a thin firm line of disapproval.

"What?" Agathe asked innocently, imitating his defensiveness from before.

"I believe I told you to throw out that ridiculous folder of newspaper clippings long ago."

"Oh my, have I not been following orders _Korvettenkapitän_?" Her eyes were dancing with laughter. "That sounds like rank insubordination. You had better do something about it before you have a full scale mutiny on your hands." She locked the door and walked over to him to begin undoing his tie.

Their seventh child was born 9 months later.

oooOOOoooo

 **A/N**

 **Maria von Trapp wrote in her book** ** _The Trapp Family Singers_** **that half of the Captain died when he lost his naval career so I wanted to capture a bit of that in this chapter.**

 **Also, some of the real von Trapp children have said in interviews that they all loved the navy games and the bosun whistle when they were children and it hurt them a bit to see the way this (and their father) was portrayed in the movie.**


	8. Gretl

"Go on, just do it," Georg whispered coaxingly, teasingly, trying to entice Agathe into succumbing by mesmerizing her. "You know how much you want to. I can tell you want this very very badly."

"Please stop tormenting me like this darling," Agathe pleaded, her voice aching with longing. "You're terribly wicked to beguile me like this when you know I can never resist," she protested helplessly.

Agathe closed her eyes against the temptation, but the tantalizing aroma of the sweet _Rosinenzopf_ bread that her husband was waving in front her still assailed her senses even if she couldn't see it. Georg had brought her a breakfast tray in bed laden with delicious treats that he knew she loved.

"I'm trying not to put on so much weight this time, it's so hard to lose it again once the baby is born. How will I ever get back to being the slender girl you married twelve years ago?" To Georg's consternation Agathe had become increasingly shy about her voluptuous figure in the midst of her seventh pregnancy, despite his reassurances.

"I don't want you to be that girl, lovely as you were. You're a woman now - my woman, the mother of my children and my utterly ravishing wife, with the sort of ripe luscious curves that have driven men wild throughout the ages. Don't you remember how when we went to the opera the last time all the men kept staring at your décolletage? I'm still seething about it six weeks later. Count von Hemsdorff is lucky I didn't throw him off the damn balcony," he said fuming.

Agathe stroked the hair back from his forehead soothingly. "Perhaps they were just surprised at how modern you are that you do not expect your wife to stay at home during her confinement."

"Yes, I'm a very twentieth century man," he agreed dryly. "But really darling you are even more lovely now than you were when we first met though I never would have believed that could be possible. Besides you lost far too much weight with the morning sickness. So just take a bite. I know how much you love it - I'm sure you can almost taste it already."

Agathe sighed, yielding. "Once the baby is born I'll go for lots of walks and take swims in the lake in the summer," she promised herself.

Georg smiled seductively, "I can think of some rather more hectic activities that we can do together as well."

Agathe laughed and took a bite of the freshly baked bread, sighing at the sheer hedonistic bliss of it. She ate every morsel that Georg fed her, even playfully licking off the crumbs from his fingers. She watched as his eyes darkened with desire and hunger as she kissed his fingers and drew them provocatively into her mouth.

" _Dear God_ , now who is doing the tempting?" he growled as he put the breakfast tray away determinedly, with a clatter of teacups, then pulled off his robe to join her on the bed.

oooOOOooo

Much later as they lay together languidly caressing each other Agathe asked him something that had started troubling her again with her newly developed insecurities about her figure. "I never asked you this before, because, well, I was a little afraid of the answer. But when you were in the Navy after we married, did you ever….?"

"Did I ever what?" Georg asked puzzled, holding her close by his side as he stroked her arm.

"Well there must have been times when you felt very lonely and… in need of a woman."

"Ahhh. No, never, not even tempted. I know you took a huge gamble when we married – I am the first to admit that I wasn't husband material before you came into my life. But once I met you I knew there could never be anyone else for me.

"Whenever we came ashore at a port, the crew would go carousing and letting off steam, most of the officers too, but all I wanted to do was to have a hot shower and a shave, a quiet drink, and a good meal. Part of my responsibilities as captain was to lecture the crew on good behavior and frighten the hell out of them with pictures that the Navy medical office gave to all commanders - of what unsuspecting sailors could catch. That was the extent of my job and they made their own decisions. Some of the married ones were idiots – adultery was a court martial offence for officers in the Navy but they were willing to take the risk.

"But for me - from the moment I set eyes on you that was it. Don't you know you are the love of my life, no-one else could compare? I was definitely in need of a woman, but not just any woman – only you. You probably remember my ferocious need whenever I came home on shore leave."

He tactfully didn't mention the times when women would pursue him and he would have to politely rebuff them. A few persistent and predatory women were untroubled by his happily married status and saw it as a challenge to be overcome, in much the same way as mountaineers look at the Austrian Alps, determined to conquer them. But he had perfected an icy, unpleasant demeanor that had been highly effective in shaking them off.

Agathe kissed him, relieved. "Actually I haven't noticed much change in your need at all," she teased him. "I did wonder because as Papa always said – sailors have a girl in every port."

"Your father has rather entrenched views about many things. He is convinced that 'once a rake always a rake' as he has so kindly pointed out to me many times. I must say your mother is an absolute saint the way she puts up with his temperament."

"Mmm," Agathe agreed, her voice heavy with irony. "A hot tempered man and a calm wife - it's hard to imagine how a marriage like that could possibly work."

"I am nothing like your father," Georg objected indignantly. "Though he has given me lots of marvelous ideas on how to terrify the future suitors for our girls."

Agathe kissed him again and got out of bed, self-consciously wrapping herself in the sheet which had ended up on the floor. He watched in masculine appreciation as she moved about the room, amazed that she was completely unaware of how alluring she looked, with the graceful curve of her back visible down to the gentle swell of her hips.

"You look like the statue of Aphrodite that I saw in Athens once, draped in silks. Although she was the goddess of love and beauty she would have been as jealous of you as she was of Psyche." He tilted his head to look at her appraisingly as she blushed, floored by his effusive flattery and unable to think of a suitable light and teasing response.

"Or perhaps you could be the perfect fantasy woman for every sailor since the ancient Greeks – a bewitching siren like the one trying to lure poor Odysseus to his doom in the sea. Actually now that I think about it why don't we go to Greece this summer so that I can show you the wonders of the ancient world? The new baby will be a few months old by then. It can be our second honeymoon since I only had a few day's shore leave for our first one. We could go on a sailing trip - hire a yacht and sail around some of the Greek islands."

Agathe looked at him uncertainly, biting her lip. "But the children…"

He sighed heavily. "Let me guess – you don't want to go anywhere without the children. Alright fine, but we should take plenty of staff with us so that we can get some private time together too. I really do want to sail a yacht for a few days at least, just the two of us. It will be wonderful – the feeling of being on the sea again, swimming in the beautiful azure waters, lying with you in my arms on the deck, and at night I can teach you how sailors navigate by the constellations. And most importantly - we can love each other all day and night long without interruption."

"That sounds perfectly heavenly," Agathe responded delightedly, "I can't wait."

He lay back against the pillows, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't imagine what it will be like travelling with seven small children. Don't get me wrong - I love every one of them tremendously, but seven…!"

Agathe smiled, "Maybe you're right darling, perhaps this should be our last baby."

Georg raised an eyebrow, "That would sound a lot more credible if I hadn't already heard you say that six times before," he said dryly. "It's your fault really. If you weren't so irresistible we wouldn't be in this situation."

He got out of bed, going over to her to trail his fingers down her bare back, then bending his head to do the same with his mouth.

"Like now for instance," he murmured. "Don't you know that when a man sees his wife wrapped up in such a delectable way, the only thing he can think of is unwrapping her?" He made the sheet fall to the floor.

oooOOOooo

"Uurgh" six year old Kurt was watching in horrified fascination as the movements of the baby could be seen through his mother's dress. "He's trying to escape." He put his hand to Agathe's swollen bump and then snatched it away again as if he had been burned when the baby moved once more. "How did it get in there?" he asked, curiously.

Taken by surprise Agathe was speechless as she stroked Kurt's hair and cuddled him. She looked at Georg helplessly who muttered something indistinct about the stork, making Kurt look even more perplexed. "I know all about the stork," he said knowledgeably. "But how did the stork put the baby in there…?"

"That's a very good question Kurt, why don't you run off and ask Franz about it. I am sure he will know." Georg replied with a hint of devilment in his eyes.

"Really darling," Agathe scolded Georg as Kurt ran off, "Franz will resign if you torment him like that."

"I doubt that – we pay him far too much. Besides he is such a stuffed shirt - even with the children. He needs to loosen up a little. He didn't even smile when Brigitta picked some flowers for his birthday and Louisa presented him with a dead butterfly."

Kurt came back with the other children. "Franz told us a long boring story about some Greek goddess Hera being jealous and turning someone into a stork then taking her baby. Then he told us to read the Hans Christian Anderson story 'The Storks,' but that's just a fairy tale." Kurt had already lost interest in the topic as he eyed the _Sachertorte_ that one of the housemaids had brought out.

Agathe refused a slice of the cake, but Georg deliberately placed it in front of her again. "Honestly Georg, it's almost like you're trying to fatten me up like Hansel and Gretl" she said half crossly.

Georg said softly, only for her ears "Don't worry my love, I'll find a way for us to work this off this evening." Agathe shushed him but she was smiling as she took a bite of the cake, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Mama, why don't we call the new baby Hansel for a boy or Gretl for a girl?" Louisa said inspired, since she loved to be terrified by the frightening Grimm Brothers' fairytale.

"The baby is going to be a boy and Hansel is a stupid name," Friedrich objected, setting all the children off bickering about names and the gender of the coming baby.

Georg and Agathe looked at each other, their fingers linked lovingly on the table, sharing a tender moment as the children argued around them. "I suppose Gretl is fine for a girl - it means pearl, but let's find a better name if it's a boy," Georg murmured. "I can't believe we have so many children we are now resorting to fairytales to name them."

Then he said to the children "Alright all of you, enough arguing. We'll decide on names for the baby when it arrives. And we will all welcome this baby joyfully whether it is a boy or girl," he looked at them warningly.

ooooOOOOoooo

The baby arrived early, a few weeks after Christmas, taking them all by surprise. Georg had been out with the children throwing snowballs and building snowmen at the far end of the property. When they came back Frau Schmidt was at the door wringing her hands, waiting anxiously with Franz. "Captain - the baby - she's here already."

He stared at her dumbfounded for a moment as Franz took his coat and gloves, then he bounded up the stairs two at a time, a trail of shrieking children behind him. They burst in to see Agathe gazing adoringly at the new arrival in her arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked Agathe in concern, "the midwife wasn't even here."

"Frau Schmidt helped me. We are both old hands at this now, and it was very quick" Agathe replied, elated but tired.

"We were only gone for a couple of hours," Georg said, astonished, as he took the baby from her, with the children crowding around excitedly wanting to hold her and touch her. Kurt started complaining that it was another girl but was stopped by a quelling look from his father.

"She's perfect," Georg said proudly, stroking her soft hair. "And yes, Louisa, we can name her Gretl," he said as his normally reserved second daughter gave whoops of delight.

He kissed Agathe adoringly and with his arms around her and her head on his shoulder, they watched the children holding the new baby with Frau Schmidt's help. Both of them were amused as the children squabbled over whose turn it was next. Only Marta stood back uncertainly, looking worried and tearful. Georg called her over and he and Agathe cuddled her, gently reassuring her that her place in the family was secure.

As the midwife finally arrived, having been delayed by snow drifts, Frau Schmidt shooed the children out so that she could attend to Agathe.

"You don't mind having another girl do you?" Agathe asked Georg.

"Of course not, I am not such a Neanderthal. Besides all our girls are as adorable as their mother, I can't get enough of them. I'd love to have a whole troop of little girls if they are like you. It just means that I will have a very difficult time when they become beautiful young ladies and I have to keep all those young Romeos at bay. But perhaps your father can help me out with that," he suggested dryly.

oooOOOOooo

 _Three months later_

"How are the children?" Georg asked with concern as he called Agathe out of the sickroom.

She sighed, distraught, "Liesl and Friedrich definitely still have the high fever, sore throats and headaches, but Kurt and Louisa are doing better, though their tongues are still very red and swollen. We can only hope that the three little ones don't catch it too. They are feeling so miserable, the poor darlings, it's unbearable to see them like this."

Georg kissed her forehead and rubbed her back soothingly. "I know, but we have two nurses to be with them around the clock, I'm really not sure that you should be spending so much time in the sickroom with them."

"The doctor said that scarlet fever is far more dangerous for children than adults, and many adults are immune to it. Besides, you know that when a child is sick the only person they want to be with is their mother. They need me and I could not bear it if I couldn't try to comfort them as much as I could," Agathe was fighting back tears of exhaustion and distress as she spoke.

"I'll read to them for a bit." Georg embraced her tightly. "You need to get some rest darling. You look all in. Please don't argue with me, though I am not going to insist. I am still recovering from the wounds from the last time I tried to come between a mother and her sick children," he said wryly.

The previous winter all the children had come down with chicken pox, falling like dominos one after the other. After several weeks of caring for sick children, Agathe had worked herself into such a state of exhaustion that Georg had ordered her to get some rest. He had been stupefied at her response – his usually calm, adoring wife had bitten his head off, objecting to his suggestions as fiercely as a tigress defending her cubs.

But he could understand how it must have torn at Agathe's soft tender heart to see the children suffering, he also hated seeing them fretful and crying and would have gladly endured the pain and discomfort for them if he could. The feelings of helplessness over sickness never sat well with him since he was used to being in control and finding solutions to problems. Caring for children through childhood illnesses was without doubt one of the more painful aspects of parenting.

Agathe gave him a weak smile and kissed him apologetically, then in a sign of how tired she was she agreed to get some rest.

He went in to see the four sick children, reading them stories and trying to console them as they pleaded heartrendingly for their mother, knowing his comfort was a poor second compared to Agathe's. After several hours the fever finally started to break in all four of them and they fell into a restless sleep.

He checked on the three little ones in the nursery afterwards. Only three month-old Gretl was awake, kicking and gurgling in her cot, waving her arms about. He watched her tenderly for awhile until she gave that hiccupping cry that even he knew meant she was hungry and ready to start wailing. He wondered what to do, he didn't want to wake Agathe and the nursery nurse was watching the sick children.

He found a bottle of milk and settled with Gretl in the rocking chair, tentatively offering it to her. He had never fed a baby before but it was surprisingly easy and really rather enjoyable. He held the bottle for her as she clutched his hand with her own tiny ones, gulping the milk, and watching him with her big blue eyes, pausing occasionally to give him a captivating smile. He smiled back fondly, feeling rather smug at his success, and looking forward to boasting about his hidden talents to Agathe the next day.

After Gretl finished he patted her back gently, but to his horror she gave that concentrated red-faced look that meant only one thing. _For the love of God_ , now what was he supposed to do? Usually in these situations he handed the baby straight over to one of the nannies. He took a deep breath - instantly regretting it as the overpowering odor assaulted his nostrils - and looked for clean nappies. He was sure that he was the only man in history to have ever attempted such a difficult and unpleasant task and he was only glad that none of his former crew and fellow officers could see him now.

Using an inordinate amount of cleaning cloths and feeling distinctly martyred and more than a little queasy, he soldiered on. Luckily Gretl was cooperating, cooing and babbling at him as he confided in her about what an awful job this was. Satisfied she was clean enough he overdid the talcum powder, generating a cloud that made him cough and his eyes water. Gretl sneezed several times.

The first two nappies slid down her legs as he picked her up and the third one leaked. How difficult could this be? he wondered, exasperated. Finding some yarn he wrapped it around the nappy, ignoring how trussed up Gretl looked around her hips he securely fastened the yarn with a reef knot and a bowline knot. He felt pleased that his nautical skills had come in handy. When he was sure that the nappy and the yarn wouldn't come off he kissed her and put her back down to sleep.

He went up to bed, where Agathe was sleeping peacefully. She woke up briefly and he told her about his exploits, embellishing the story so that it sounded as heroic as Hercules cleaning out the Aegean Stables. Agathe looked amused and then alarmed at the part about the yarn but he told her to relax, "Don't worry everything is under control my love."

Agathe smiled as she drifted back to sleep. "I'm so glad you can manage without me darling" she murmured, with her face nestled against his throat, kissing his neck.

"You're wrong my dearest love, I could never manage without you" Georg whispered back softly, but she was already asleep wrapped tightly in his arms. He kissed her hair and drifted off to sleep too, feeling at peace - relieved the children were on the mend.

oooOOooo

 **A/N**

 **Tragically, Agathe became sick when the youngest child was a few months old after nursing one of the children with scarlet fever. I am not going to write about her actual death – since others have done that far better than I could (for example Gothicbutterfly95's heartbreaking 'The Gazebo Chronicles').**

 **Thanks for the kind feedback so far.**


	9. Loss, and a new love

**A/N: This chapter spans four years. A warning - the initial part is pretty heavy with grief, but it's a bridge to Maria.**

 **oooooOOOoooooo**

 ** _Gretl's 1_** ** _st_** ** _birthday_**

Georg stared grimly into the shaving mirror, his eyes cold and bleak, hiding a heart that had become a frozen, desolate wasteland of grief.

It was Gretl's first birthday and he was expected downstairs shortly for the celebration breakfast that his parents-in-law had organized for their youngest grandchild. Thank God his mother-in-law had been there for him, staying with the family for the last eight months while Lord Whitehead commuted to and from England. They had taken care of the children and helped them with their grief, while Georg quietly fell to pieces.

Those early days and weeks had been a blur when shock and disbelief had rendered him barely capable of getting out of bed, let only dealing with seven devastated children.

He had raged bitterly at the cruelty of fate that had deprived the children of their beloved mother and robbed him of an adored, cherished wife. And he had been tortured by guilt – was he responsible in some way for her death? If she had not had so many children would her body have been stronger to fight the disease?

He had learned the hardest lesson of all – that loving someone so deeply meant that the pain of losing them was too much to bear. He would never allow himself to be that vulnerable again and it was unlikely to happen in any case since a love like that only ever happened once in a lifetime, if at all.

Some of those around him had tried to comfort him with platitudes – the one he had heard too often was from Tennyson's poem 'In Memoriam' - _'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'_ He fiercely disagreed – the pain of loss was beyond endurance.

But did that mean he regretted loving Agathe so much? He didn't know, he wasn't certain about anything anymore. All he knew was he was still not able to say her name without a tight band of pain constricting his chest, making it hard to even breathe.

He started shaving, methodically, keeping his mind carefully blank. But unbidden and unwelcome, a thought stole into his mind: Agathe had always loved to watch him shaving. It used to amuse him how fascinating she found such a mundane task. She would often sit behind him on the edge of the bathtub, watching, their eyes meeting in his mirror as he scraped the razor across his face. A memory came to him from the early months of their marriage, enveloping him before he could stop it.

 _With his hair damp from his shower and a towel around his waist while he shaved, Agathe had come up behind him wrapping her arms around him and pressing kisses into his back while her hands caressed and roamed, until he protested that she was distracting him and he would end up injuring himself with the razor. But she hadn't stopped, her hands kept wandering over him until…. "ouch" he nicked himself on the chin._

 _Exasperated, he had turned around to see her trying to suppress her guilty laughter at the spot of blood. But it hadn't stilled her hands, in fact she had triumphantly slipped the towel from his waist with a playful teasing smile. Determined to get revenge for his cut he had wiped the shaving cream from his face with the towel around his neck, then he had chased her as she shrieked with laughter, back into the bedroom where somehow they managed to end up tumbled onto their bed. That she had ended up with scratches all over her sensitive skin from his half shaved face was entirely her own fault he told her later as he gently rubbed soothing cream into the red rashes._

The piercing agony of the memory buckled his knees with the sudden weight of fresh raw grief. The razor clattered into the basin and he had to grip the sink with both hands, his head bowed and his chest heaving. How young they had been, how desperately in love, and so blissfully unaware that one day it would all end too soon. They had had such a short time together - even eternity would not have been enough.

He forcefully pushed the memory of her laughter away with fierce ruthless determination, where it did not have the power to hurt him. With his jaw stiff with resolve he continued shaving. He was getting better at keeping the memories at bay but sometimes they would catch him unawares, hitting him like a sudden blow to his solar plexus and making him gasp from the unexpected pain.

By the time he was dressed, the impenetrable shield around his heart was up and he was ready to face the world and the ordeal of Gretl's birthday party.

The children were running around happily. With their natural resilience they were not thinking about their mother; they were distracted by the excitement of the celebration and games that their grandparents had put on for them. Georg would always be grateful to his mother-in-law, for spoiling the children and smothering them with love to make up for the terrible loss of their mother and the increasing remoteness of their father.

Georg stood aside, detached, unaware of how cold and forbidding he looked.

His father-in-law approached him. Of all the ironies, Agathe's death had forged a rapprochement between the two - both of them strong men broken by grief and united in the love of the gentle beautiful woman who had graced their lives.

After the funeral eight months ago his father-in-law had clapped him on the shoulder in his gruff taciturn way, finding the words difficult to say but saying them anyway. "You made her so very happy. You were the best husband for her despite what I thought. Thank you for that, son." Then unable to continue, he had turned his head away. Georg had just nodded his head in acknowledgement, barely able to speak.

Now his father-in-law stood next to Georg. "Are you sure you don't want us to stay here longer and help you with the children?"

Georg shook his head. "No, thank you for all you have done John, but it's time now for me to face my responsibilities. Don't worry I will see to the children's needs."

They watched as six mouths helped little Gretl blow out her candle, all of them squealing and shouting with excitement, while Georg tried not to think of the lifetime of birthdays and other milestones that he would have to face without Agathe by his side.

 **oooooOOOOoooooo**

 ** _Friedrich's 12_** ** _th_** ** _birthday_**

"Captain I need to make arrangements for Friedrich's birthday," Frau Schmidt brought up the topic tentatively.

"Yes of course, please do whatever is necessary and buy him whatever he wants – don't spare the expense. Regrettably I won't be here. I've made arrangements with some of my former Navy colleagues in Prague. It can't be helped I'm afraid."

He didn't mention that he simply did not want to be home at that time, just like the previous year, since a few days later it would be his wedding anniversary. And just like last year he intended to get blind drunk to numb himself to the pain and emotions that that day brought out in him.

He avoided Frau Schmidt's eyes and changed the subject. "The new governess seems to be working out well - she's a vast improvement on the previous four who were completely incapable of maintaining order. She seems to understand far better than they did about the importance of discipline to maintain this household. The children only misbehaved because those governesses were too weak."

The new governess was formidable, something similar to a drill sergeant, barking orders and strictly enforcing his instructions.

"Mmm yes," Frau Schmidt agreed with a hint of skepticism. She had already seen the gleam in the older children's eyes and the looks they had exchanged amongst themselves and she knew they were plotting something.

She sighed at what a sad household this had become in the last two years with the Captain not even being able to mention his poor wife's name, and spending increasing amounts of time away from home to escape from memories, while the children desperately tried to get their father's attention even in negative ways.

 **ooooOOOOoooo**

 ** _Louisa's 12th birthday_**

"She did WHAT?" Georg exploded into the phone. "A jar of spiders? For Christ's sake" he muttered. "So the governess has left? Well it's not surprising I suppose. Alright I'll be home tomorrow." Infuriated, he put the phone down.

"Trouble at home?" Max asked dryly.

Georg sighed, running an angry hand through his hair. "Trouble named Louisa. That child is out of control. I don't understand it - the more discipline I impose on her the worse her behavior becomes. The other children are absolutely fine with the Navy discipline, in fact they used to love it before…..well, before. But Louisa is so defiant and sullen. She's always trying to provoke me, and I am sure she is the ring-leader for all the idiotic pranks they pull on the governesses. I'm at my wits end with her. Her birthday is coming up. I've a good mind to cancel all presents and celebrations for her and make her spend the whole day in her room. That might teach her a lesson she won't forget."

He paced around the room, continuing, "With one of the previous governesses – I can't even remember their names anymore – Louisa put a lizard in her petticoat drawer. The poor woman shrieked hysterically for what seemed like hours while Frau Schmidt patted her hand.

"Then with another governess I caught Louisa heading towards her room with a determined look and damned grass snake writhing in her bag. When I asked her what in God's name she was doing she had the unbelievable cheek to tell me to mind my own business."

Max gave a shout of laughter and then said as Georg glared at him "Oh come on Georg, it is rather funny you have to admit. And she is very creative. I do enjoy a bit of drama," he said with relish.

Georg walked over to a window looking outside unseeingly, wondering what to do about his wayward children.

"Georg I know you don't want to hear this but maybe you should consider marrying again."

"Marrying again? What a ghastly idea. Absolutely out of the question. Never."

"Georg, it would be for the children's sake not yours. You're all at sea with them, but a new mother would know what to do. You can't be expected to know how to handle them – you're only a man."

Georg was silent for a while, repulsed at the thought of marriage. "What right-minded woman would be willing to take on a retired sea captain with seven unruly children anyway?"

"Yes it's true - you're hardly a great catch. What a pity you aren't better looking."

"Thank you Max, you always know how to cheer me up." Georg said dryly.

"Don't fret Georg, perhaps we can find a gullible lady willing to also overlook your nasty temper and terrible moodiness and just focus on the really important things – like your mansion and your great wealth. As it happens, I happen to know a perfectly lovely lady. She's a widow and quite beautiful. I may just be able to persuade her to give you a chance, though I'll have to lie through my teeth about your sweet and gentle temperament. The money won't be an enticement since she has plenty herself but I'll make up some good selling points. Lucky for you I have such a good imagination. Just promise me when you meet her – don't be yourself. Pretend to be someone nice and pleasant."

"Very funny Max, but no, I'm not interested. I couldn't. Not yet, maybe not ever."

"Georg, at least meet Elsa, just to get to know her. I doubt she's looking for anything permanent right now either. It's about time you starting seeing women again – your pre-marriage reputation as a rake is being seriously dented."

"That was a long time ago. I'm not that man anymore. And the person I became with Agathe…" He paused, swallowing. "Agathe may have brought out the best in me - but she took that man with her when she died." How he hated that word death – the irrefutable permanence and finality of it.

"Alright Georg," Max said quietly, "I won't push it but at least think about it. And as for dealing with Louisa – Agathe always said that of all the children she's the most like you. What did Agathe do whenever you lost your temper or behaved badly?"

Georg stood staring out of the window, remembering his adoring gentle wife, teasing him, soothing him, pampering him, making him laugh. She had loved him more than he deserved, and understood him better than anyone else could. He brought the memories to a compulsive, grinding halt. It was too painful.

oooOOOooo

Against his better instincts he took Max's advice and did what Agathe would have done. He didn't punish Louisa on her birthday much to her amazement. She watched him warily, suspiciously, wondering if it was a trick as they held an afternoon tea for her birthday.

Georg remained silent and detached, as usual not engaging in any conversation but astonishingly for the children he refused to give in to his temper when Brigitta was late again and Kurt blew his nose at a bad moment, and he only contented himself with a glare when Friedrich slurped his drink. He was almost amused at how perplexed his children were.

Remarkably, keeping his children on edge improved their behavior - at least temporarily. But he knew things could not continue, something drastic had to be done. He needed someone to help him with the children. Later that evening with a heavy heart he called Max.

"Alright Max, I'm willing to meet this Elsa."

"Good man, Georg. You won't regret it."

 **oooooOOOOoooooo**

 ** _Marta's 7th birthday_**

Georg sat in Elsa's sumptious drawing room feeling unaccountably restless and uneasy, worrying about what was happening in Aigen. He had a vague unsettled feeling that he was on the cusp of something profound but he couldn't think what. Was this a sign he should marry Elsa?

The new governess had been infuriating, doing her level best to annoy the hell out of him before he left – undisciplined, flagrantly disregarding his instructions, and of all the impudence – even having the unmitigated gall to gently mock him and answer back. She had been untroubled by his biting sarcasm and his icy fury. She had even used every opportunity to subtly rebuke him when she had no right to. Really she was just too much.

Dinner that first night had been an ordeal. She had been late and that had rankled him so much he had forgotten his inate good manners and did not stand up when she came into the room. She had hurried to her place oblivious to his furious glare. And then worse, she had spent the meal wittering on about 'rheumatism' and 'precious gifts' instead of being silent and letting him eat in peace. His teeth had clenched in sheer aggravation.

But she had surprised him - what he had thought was mindless idiotic chatter was actually a subtle but powerful reprimand to his unruly children who had no doubt played one of their pranks on her. He felt a grudging, if irritated respect for her in that moment.

However that had soon been erased later that night when she had been prancing about her room with the children singing some absurd song. But even then she had been remarkably thick-skinned at his cold rage – she had courage that was for sure, even if she used it unwisely.

Perhaps worse was his internal reaction to her as she stood there defying him in her chaste sack-like nightgown looking astonishingly….. enchanting. He had had to quite ruthlessly crush the unexpected jolt of awareness of her, horrified at his thoughts and the sensations that had suddenly coursed through him – feelings that he had thought had died with Agathe but were roaring back to life. If they re-emerged they should belong only to the woman he was courting and was considering marrying, he thought appalled.

Although he had known the Fraulein barely a few hours she was like whirlwind, changing everything and bringing disorder and chaos to the tightly controlled world that he had so meticulously constructed. It made him even more infuriated and tense. He would not normally have tolerated it but for the moment he needed her to look after the children. But when he returned from Vienna with Elsa he would deal with her.

Foolish maddening girl – he would make her realize she was a mere kitten toying with a cobra. And then no doubt she would soon be running scurrying back to Abbey, wiser, less naive and hopefully less impulsive. But first he needed to sort things out with Elsa and then everything else would fall into place.

He recalled how the governess had stopped him as he was heading out the door that morning to go to Vienna, completely unconcerned and unrepentant after their confrontation in her bedroom the previous night.

 _"_ _Captain, you haven't forgotten it's Marta's birthday on Tuesday?"_

 _Again that subtle admonishment, vexing him beyond endurance, making him grit his teeth. Who the hell did she think she was?_

 _"_ _Of course I haven't," he lied, pushing the guilt away. It was Marta's birthday? He had to think for a moment how old she would be. Seven? Where had the years gone? He could remember the way he and Agathe had held her tenderly, adoringly when she had been born. Timid, gentle little Marta - she had inherited all of Agathe's sweetness and none of his arrogance and toughness. He clamped down on the thought as the familiar ache started in his chest whenever he thought of Agathe._

 _He waited impatiently for the Fraulein to finish, looking at his watch to emphasize his point._

 _"_ _Well she said she wants a pink parasol but Frau Schmidt told me last night that she has not been able to find one in Salzburg."_

 _"_ _Then get her something else in pink – Frau Schmidt deals with all those of kinds of things. I am sure Marta will understand." He barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes over such a trivial matter._

 _The Fraulein looked at him quietly not saying a word for once, but speaking volumes with her expressive eyes. She was judging him. There was disappointment and even sadness in her face. God, she really knew how to antagonize him._

 _He left her with a final word to put her in place and dislodge his own discomfort, "Don't forget what I said last night Fraulein. I expect you to ensure the children behave with the utmost decorum."_

 _"_ _Yes sir," she said quietly._

 _Was that compassion in her eyes? He wasn't sure but he just wanted to get away from her. He didn't need her compassion. How utterly presumptious of her, he thought with his jaw clenched angrily._

He stood up as Elsa came into the room and on some impulse that he didn't understand said, "Elsa, I need to find a pink parasol for one of my daughters – Marta. Perhaps we can go to a milleners and have one made if we cannot find one in the shops."

Elsa looked surprised, but not as surprised as he felt himself. But it felt good, he realized, to picture his little daughter's delight when she got the gift. He hadn't had such a warm feeling about his children in a long time he acknowledged with something akin to shock. They had been a responsibility that he hadn't shirked but not a source of joy as they had been when they had been born and when Agathe was there.

oooOOoooo

 _Two weeks later_

Georg stood looking over the lake at Aigen, his head aching with all the churning emotions and thoughts from this momentous day. Elsa had fortunately retired for the evening after their journey from Vienna, so he stood alone, in the place where he and Agathe used to come walking hand in hand, stopping often to embrace each other.

What had happened today? he asked himself incredulously. His heart felt ready to explode with all the feelings boiling and seething inside his chest.

His governess had torn strips off him in the afternoon, provoking him into a towering, vitriolic rage. No one had ever dared to speak to him like that before and he had been incensed beyond reasoning. But then after firing her unceremoniously, he had heard the children singing and had seen their beautiful beloved faces - each of them with a precious reminder of their mother in their own special way. And it was almost as if he were seeing them for the first time in four years, like coming out of an impenetrable fog and seeing everything with perfect clarity.

 _"_ _Agathe_ , _my love,"_ he whispered tentatively into the quiet night, waiting for the crushing despair, but for once, to his amazement, it did not come. With the relief of being able to say her name without a fist squeezing his heart he cautiously tried out a memory to see what would happen, bracing himself for the expected searing anguish.

He could see her, with her beautiful face glowing with motherly pride as the children gave their first musical performance after her coaching. Liesl - serious and earnest on the piano, Friedrich screeching on the violin, Louisa blowing on a flute, and Kurt and Brigitta banging away energetically on the percussion instruments.

Georg had been highly amused as he watched with little Marta on his lap clapping her hands in delight. He had cheered enthusiastically, hiding his winces at the noise. It had been a perfect family moment he remembered with a tender smile. How happy Agathe had been, a gentle protective hand on her belly where their last child was growing.

And thank God - it didn't hurt to remember it – he could treasure the moment now, feeling the memory warming him and thawing a little bit of the ice encasing his heart.

He gave a shaky sigh, reaching out to Agathe in his mind. _Did you send this governess here to make your foolish husband see clearly for once - to get me to love our babies again the way they should be loved? I'm so very sorry for letting you and the children down. I've been so lost without you. I swear I will spend the rest of my life making it up to them. Our precious babies - how they have grown - I wish you could see them my darling. How proud you would be at the way they have turned out despite being abandoned by their witless father._

He rubbed a weary hand over his forehead, then headed back inside. He checked on his sleeping children, watching each of them for awhile, feeling the love in his heart at their innocent sweet faces, and vowing to get to know each of them again now that he had been given a second chance at fatherhood.

He saw Fraulein Maria coming out of the nursery.

"Good evening Fraulein," he said hesitantly, feeling uncertain after all the words that had been said in the day. "Ah, I missed Marta's birthday but I was wondering…. would it be possible to celebrate it even if it is late? Do you think we could arrange something for tomorrow?" he asked almost diffidently.

"Of course Captain, what a lovely idea. She will be thrilled. We did have a small party but I know she would love to celebrate with you." Fraulein Maria smiled at him in delight.

He stared at her transfixed, as if turned to stone, she was even more lovely when she smiled, he realized dazedly. It was like the sun lighting up the whole sky. He had noticed she was pretty before but how had he not seen how breathtakingly beautiful she was? But then he should not be thinking such things. What the hell was wrong with him? Maybe he was just grateful. He hoped so.

"I managed to get her a pink parasol," he said self-consciously, feeling ridiculously pleased to be basking in her approval as she told him how wonderful that was. Good grief what was happening to him? He hadn't felt like this since he had first met Agathe.

He cleared his throat, realizing he was staring. He wished her a good evening and bowed slightly before heading to his suite, disturbed and disoriented as a sudden image of her in her dripping wet clothes came to mind.

He shook his head as if to clear it of all the agitated feelings – an insidious, inappropriate attraction to his governess, betrayal of his love for Agathe and yet relief that he could think of her now without anguish, guilt about his lukewarm feelings for Elsa, joy over getting his children back but shame over his neglect of them.

There was too much happening for him to process. Nothing was the same anymore, and although that was mostly a good thing, he felt confused and uneasy and he didn't like those unfamiliar feelings one little bit. For a man who liked to be in control of every situation it was a thoroughly unpleasant sensation.

But one overwhelming fact stayed with him and warmed his heart as he drifted into sleep that night – he had his children back - thanks to his governess.

He was a father once again rather than just a custodian.

 **ooooOOOOOooooo,**

 **A/N**

 **The next chapter will be last. Although I had originally intended to write about the three children that Georg and Maria had together (Rosemary, Eleanor and Johannes), this story ended up being so much more about Agathe and Georg's love story than I had envisaged when I started. It really wouldn't do justice to Maria to have her just added on in the last few chapters.**

 **The last update will be lighter and happier, I promise.**

 **I am so grateful for all the kind words along the way, thanks especially to lemacd for helping me think through some issues with the story.**

 **And thanks to everyone who read this story and gave it a chance, especially if you, like me, had never been interested in Agathe in the first place.**


	10. A time to heal, and a time to love

**A/N: Finishing a story seems to be the hardest part for me. So after a few months of shameless malingering here is the last chapter. It's slightly AU at this point.**

 **ooooOOOOoooo**

 _Six weeks later_

"The courageous prince hacked his way through the dense forest of thorns until he reached his sleeping beauty, as she lay slumbering, awaiting her true love's kiss."

Gretl and Marta sighed with happiness as Georg read their bedtime story. Even though they had heard it many times before they could never get enough of the ending. Georg knew they were both nurturing secret hopes that he and their beloved Fraulein would also find each other too.

All of his children cherished that hope. They were much smarter than he was, he realized ruefully - having fallen in love with their governess long before he had, and knowing she held the key to all their happiness.

While he also desperately wanted her – more than he had ever wanted anything in his life before - as his wife and companion and soulmate, he knew it was not that simple. Although he had whole-heartedly and joyfully embraced the love he was so privileged once again to experience, she had not. She was tormented with doubts about her path in life.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Georg finished the story, amused at the blissful looks on his youngest children's faces as he kissed them goodnight. He closed the book and watched his beautiful Fraulein Maria as she tucked them snuggly into bed.

How ironic, he thought to himself, that it was his governess who had rescued _him_ , cutting her way through the impenetrable fortress surrounding his heart, as surely and bravely as the fairytale prince.

He was hardly a sleeping beauty, but he was a man who had been frozen in time for four years, unable to accept the loss of his cherished Agathe, wearing his desolation and anguish deliberately, angrily, like a hair shirt. It was almost as if he had enjoyed wrapping himself in the cruel pain and torment of unresolved grief, shutting everyone out with his coldness and muted rage. No-one had been exempt, not even – _God help him_ \- his children.

Not so long ago he would have dismissed the fairytale as ridiculous romantic nonsense, purposefully forgetting his own love story with Agathe. But now he found himself yearning, praying even, for his own 'happily ever after' with his darling Maria.

If there was one thing that he had learned from Agathe's death it was that life was too short and fragile not to grasp at happiness if he could.

His governess had already gifted him back the children he had almost lost, and now she had his heart. Whatever happened next was in the lap of the gods, though he would do everything in his power to convince her that her life belonged with him.

Maria avoided his eyes as she kissed the children goodnight but her flushed cheeks gave her away. He no longer tried to hide his love from his Fraulein, it was there for her to read in his eyes, but she was as skittish as a doe, nervous, uneasy and uncertain. As usual she fled to her room after wishing him a hurried good night.

He was not a man known for his patience, but over something as important as this, he would give her all the time she needed. She was overwhelmed, frightened, torn in different directions and he knew she spent a lot of time in prayer, searching for answers. She was standing at the very same crossroads that he had stood at so recently.

But for him, ultimately the decision had been easy. His absurdly young governess, with her wisdom, compassion and warmth had shown him the right path, the one that would lead to happiness not only for himself but for his children. She had captured all their hearts with her laughter and her music and her joyful zest for life.

Most of all he marveled at her foresight and courage which she had used so carefully to reach out to him and save him. Over the last weeks Maria had taken him by the hand, figuratively at least, guiding him gently, leading him patiently out of the darkness and into the light.

It had started soon after their confrontation at the lake when he had first awoken with shock to the realize that the man he had become was not one he liked at all. A man who had pushed his children away when they had needed him most.

The next jolt had come soon after, shaking him once again to his core.

 _Upon his insistence, he, Elsa and Max stayed in for the evening though he felt guilty at how bored Elsa was despite her valiant efforts to mask it. She made occasional snide remarks to Max, sotto voce, which he heard nonetheless._

 _Cosy family evenings at home were simply not her scene, preferring instead the more urbane charms of the glittering soirees she reveled in. But he could not blame her for her irritation. He knew she could barely recognize the man he was becoming - a lovingly devoted father who wanted to spend much more time with his children, trying to make up for the years he'd lost and could never get back._

 _He was no longer the cynical, bored sophisticate immersing himself in cocktail parties to avoid thinking about his children and his memories._

 _He acknowledged regretfully to himself that it was becoming more and more apparent that he and Elsa would not have a future together. A marriage between them would be a dry coupling of wealth and status, and a joyless union of two people who did not need each other. Each would become increasingly resentful of the other, feeling cheated that the person they wanted the other one to be, had not materialized._

 _More importantly, the children needed a mother who would love them as if they were her own, and he, he wanted a wife whom he could adore and cherish._

 _Involuntarily his eyes flickered to his enchanting governess who had woven her magic spell around them all. A part of him knew the answer was tugging at him, but he was not yet ready to acknowledge it._

 _He watched as Fraulein Maria settled the children so she could read to them. She often read aloud in the evenings, sometimes from the Bible and sometimes from Austrian and German classics. The children always listened with rapt attention._

 _His insightful, clever governess must have known exactly what to pick that evening, knowing he was listening._

 _Despite the weakness of his faith – crushed under the unspeakable horrors of war and the loss of too many loved ones: his brother and his beloved Agathe, as well as many close friends in the war, - his governess chose wisely._

 _She read from Ecclesiastes 3, in the King James Bible. He found himself listening and feeling something unfurling tentatively in his heart and growing stronger – was it acceptance, or tranquility, or hope? He wasn't sure – perhaps a combination of all those things. The words moved him profoundly in a way he had not expected._

 ** _"_** ** _To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven:_**

 ** _…_** ** _.. a time to be born and a time to die…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.. A time to weep and a time to laugh;_**

 ** _A time to mourn and a time to dance; "_**

 _He felt the words resonate within him, touching a chord deep in his soul. It was as if she were speaking the words to him alone, soothing him, helping him, encouraging him to recognize that things happen for a reason and were beyond his control._

 _For a moment she looked up at him and he felt a surge of intense emotion in his chest at the compassion he could see in her eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _A time to get and a time to lose; a time to keep and a time to cast away;"_**

 _Maybe it was time – more than time - to cast away his grief, to let go of this half life he had been living. Agathe would have hated to see the broken shell of a man that he had become. She would have wanted more than anything for him to be happy again._

 ** _"…_** ** _and a time to heal"_**

 _With sudden clarity he knew without doubt that he had to honour Agathe's life and her early death by choosing to live….. and to love again._

 _For a moment he wondered, not for the first time, whether Agathe had sent this governess to him, knowing she would be the only one able to break through his pain and despair and allow him to love again._

 _Afterwards, when the children were in bed he went for a walk alone, asking for Elsa's forgiveness since he needed to clear his head, and knowing he would be asking for her forgiveness for much bigger things soon._

ooooOOOOOOooooo

The next jolt came a few days later, when he was already off-balance, recognizing he was falling in love again, deeply, irrevocably, with his Fraulein, his Maria. He could no more stop it than he could stop the tide, nor did he want to.

His governess had slipped a piece of paper to him as he bid her a goodnight.

 _"_ _Captain, I hope you don't think it is presumptuous of me, but I wanted to give you this poem written by an American woman a few years ago. I thought it was rather beautiful and I hope it may help you in some way."_

 _Then she was gone before he even had time to thank her or ask her what it was. He looked down at the folded paper in which she had written out a verse in her quietly graceful handwriting._

 _The first words jumped out at him, shocking him, making his heart clench, and causing the fingers holding the paper to tremble. "_ _ **Do not stand at my grave and weep….**_ _"_

 _He swallowed hard. For a moment he felt a rush of panic. Some part of him wanted to throw it away unread before it had the power to reach him, he wanted to avoid it, to run and not face the rest of the words._

 _Then he took a deep breath. What a hero, he mocked himself harshly. All those medals and yet you are ready to flee like a terrified mouse from a mere poem._

 _If his Fraulein could be brave, confronting him over his neglect of his children despite his blind, cutting rage, then he too could have such courage. He went to his room and sat down heavily on the bed with his heart aching. He opened the sheet of paper and read._

 _Do not stand at my grave and weep_

 _I am not there. I do not sleep._

 _I am a thousand winds that blow._

 _I am the diamond glints on snow._

 _I am the sunlight on ripened grain._

 _I am the gentle autumn rain._

 _When you awaken in the morning's hush_

 _I am the swift uplifting rush_

 _Of quiet birds in circled flight._

 _I am the soft stars that shine at night_

 _Do not stand at my grave and cry_

 _I am not there. I did not die._

 _(Mary Elizabeth Fry, 1932)_

 _The tears were falling before he had even reached the last lines, blurring the words. Tears that he should have cried four years ago but had kept stubbornly dammed up, preferring instead the pitiful comfort of his rage and bitterness at the injustice and cruelty of fate._

 _He hid his face in his hands, with his elbows on his knees as the paper fluttered to the floor, while the floodgates of his sorrow finally broke. He wept until he was spent, feeling a great weight lifting off him, making him almost light-headed with relief._

 _The words of the poem stayed in his mind, soothing him, freeing him from the shackles of bereavement and finally giving him peace. It was true, there were many times when he had felt Agathe's presence in the natural beauty surrounding him, sometimes in the quiet ripples of the lake, sometimes in the softness of the rain on his cheek and sometimes in the delicate gossamer threads of a spider's web sparkling with dew._

 _He remembered times too, when he could have sworn that in the quiet breeze and rustle of leaves, he could hear the gentle echoes of her laughter floating into eternity._

 _Yes, he would always have Agathe with him, her inner beauty and grace were woven into a part of his soul. Her legacy would always be a part of him. She had taught him to love and how to laugh._

 _He had not believed that he was capable of such deep emotions until she showed him how easy it was, firstly to love her with such depth of feeling and then loving each of the children with a breathtaking intensity._

 _He had worried there would not be enough room in his heart for each new child as they arrived, but she had showed him that love was boundless, infinite and forever. There were no limits._

 _And he would also have Agathe in the children. She was there - in the dreamy looks in Liesl's eyes, in Friedrich's sensitivity and compassion, in Louisa's musical gifts and her thick honey blonde hair, in Kurt's playful mischievousness, in Brigitta's passion for reading and her intuitiveness, in Marta's sweetness and gentleness and in Gretl's adorable smiles._

 _He went to bed that night, finally able to accept Agathe was gone but feeling so profoundly grateful that she had been in his life at all. He did not need to hide behind a wall of grief anymore. His brave beautiful governess had breached the wall and found her way into his heart and soul._

 _He felt renewed, reborn, ready to love again with his whole being. How extraordinarily lucky he was to know such love not once but twice, when many others never experienced such intensity at all in their lives._

 _This new love was tempered by the knowledge he could never take life for granted. He and Agathe had believed they had forever, but now he knew he had to live each day to the fullest, to give his love without bounds every day of his life._

 _The next morning, he approached his lovely Fraulein as she looked at him almost anxiously, uncertain about his reaction._

 _"_ _Thank you," he said simply, with humility. "And yes it helped a lot. More than you know."_

 _She gave him that smile that always set his heart soaring, filling him with the exhilarating, intoxicating love. "I'm so glad Captain."_

 _That evening, to his relief, Elsa accepted the end of their courtship with dignity and good grace, knowing they were wrong for each other. She had hinted that she knew that he had already lost his heart to another and she had been right._

 _But his Fraulein was not yet ready for him – she had seemed shocked and distressed by the news, as if she were in some way responsible. From then on she had become subdued and withdrawn, avoiding him when possible. Although she kept up a cheery sunny façade for the children, he could see the pain in her eyes. Determined though he was, he knew he would have to bide his time._

ooooOOOooooo

He should have realized that he had a secret weapon all along, to convince his governess to stay forever – and it was not his own charms or his wealth or status – it was his children.

Georg opened the door of his study, bemused to a see a solemn delegation of his five eldest children clad in their pyjamas and nightdresses.

He raised his eyebrows, as they looked at him with a curious mixture of uncertainty, determination and defiance. He knew what they were thinking - only recently he would have snapped at them icily that it was past their bedtime and that this was intolerable. They would never have dared to come to him like this before Maria came into their lives. He felt the twinge of sadness and bitter regret.

"This looks serious. You had better come in," he said gravely.

They filed in and he sat them down on the sofa in his study. He waited patiently while there was a minor, low-voiced skirmish between Friedrich and Lousia over who would speak first.

"Fraulein Maria is in her room praying," Louisa burst out angrily, accusingly. "She never used to pray so much. And sometimes we have heard her crying quietly at night," she added aggressively, clearly blaming him for this state of affairs.

So - his children were much more aware of what was going on between him and their governess than he realized, even as his heart ached at the thought of her distress. He sighed, wondering what to say.

But Friedrich, ever the peacemaker gave his sister a furious look and said more calmly - "Father we wanted to talk to you because we want Fraulein Maria to stay, for good. And we think you should tell her to stay. If you asked her nicely I know she would. Maybe if you…." Friedrich trailed off, losing his nerve.

Brigitta took over though she was clearly fighting tears. "We know she wants to stay, we can tell by the way she looks at us sometimes and when Gretl told her today that she loves her with all her heart and wants her to stay forever we could tell that Fraulein Maria was trying not to cry."

"It's not that simple darling," Georg said gently. "Of course she loves all of you more than anything, but she also feels a higher calling to God. We have to respect what she needs too."

"Have you asked her to stay? Liesl asked quietly, looking him straight in the eye. Now that he could see his children clearly again he was always so startled at the very grown-up way Liesl looked at him sometimes. She was no longer his little girl as his Fraulein had pointed out so forcefully at the lake.

"Fraulein Maria knows that I would like her to stay very much. She needs time to think things through. But listen to me all of you, whatever happens we are going to be alright. Before she came I was so wrapped up in sadness about losing Mama that I forgot to be a good father."

He felt his heart in his throat, knowing this was the first time he had ever explicitly apologized to them. "But Fraulein Maria showed me how wrong I was. We are never going to go back to that time – that is the gift she has given all of us. We are going to be happy one way or another. I promise."

"But how can we be happy if Fraulein Maria leaves us?" Brigitta lost her battle with her tears and started sobbing. Georg held his arms out to her and she rushed over to hug him tightly.

"I know it is very hard for you to understand but we need to give Fraulein Maria time to think about things and pray and find answers."

"Why don't you just ask her to marry you?" Kurt blurted out what they had all been skirting around, his face going a deep shade of red but nevertheless persevering. "Then she would stay. We know she likes you."

For a moment, Georg did not know what to say to his children. For them everything seemed so clear and black and white. "If Fraulein Maria stays it would of course be as my wife and your mother. But I repeat, son, we need to give her time to decide for herself. The adult world is not so simple I am afraid. Now I think it is time all of you went to bed."

Later he realized that his children had clearly thought him far too passive and that he would let the only chance for all their happiness slip through his fingers. They were not willing or trusting enough of him to leave something so important to him alone. Instead they launched their own relentless campaign to persuade their Fraulein to stay.

It was almost comical the lengths they were willing to go to persuade their governess that her place was with the family. For a start, their behavior for once was exemplary, going out of their way to avoid their usual squabbles and fights.

Perhaps that was working because Georg could see how touched Maria was at their efforts. It was certainly making her relax more and regain her sense of humour. There were several occasions when she and Georg exchanged looks of suppressed laughter as they watched Louisa and Kurt gritting their teeth and being helpful and kind to each other when they clearly wanted to launch themselves at each other instead, or when Brigitta borrowed things from Liesl without asking and then apologized profusely.

After watching Gretl and Marta make up after fighting over crayons Georg observed dryly to Maria, "I don't know who they think they are fooling with all this sham acting. They will revert back to normal soon. Very few women would want to marry me with such an unruly mob as part of the package," he added with mock self-pity.

To his delight Maria shot back immediately "On the contrary Captain, I am sure the children would be the biggest selling point for any woman wanting to marry you."

He laughed, exhilarated that she was able to joke with him again, and relieved to catch a glimpse once more of the feisty, fiery young woman who had so passionately defended his children.

Like the children he abandoned any pretense of subtlety. "You know one of the many things I love about you Fraulein is that you have taught me humility. I may have a big ego but you have always been able to cut me down to size."

And for once his Fraulein did not flee but blushed enchantingly before turning away with a smile on her face. He could barely contain his joy and hope.

The children also came up with an endless stream of family outings, from picnics, sailing excursions on the lake, hiking in the mountains, to trips to art galleries where they feigned interest for hours while Georg rolled his eyes at their efforts and Maria sent him scolding looks. They both knew what the children were trying to do – weave unbreakable bonds that would tie them all inextricably together as a family.

What the children lacked in subtlety, they made up for in enthusiasm and determination, even resorting to the occasional subterfuge. The older ones actively encouraged the little ones to be openly exuberant with their affection for their Fraulein, knowing how unbearably poignant the adults would find the innocent joy of two small children who could not remember a mother's love.

To Georg's relief he could tell Maria was feeling more at peace, though every time he tried to broach anything too personal she pleaded with him that she was not ready to talk yet. But at least she was more relaxed around him, and she had stopped avoiding him. To his elation, there were moments when he knew she was watching him with longing.

But the children were unable to see such intangible changes and were perhaps feeling discouraged by what they perceived as their lack of immediate success. They took their campaign to the next level.

As a military man he knew the value of cunning and the element of surprise, but even he was taken aback by how far they were willing to go.

One afternoon the children disappeared leaving a note for Maria saying they needed to do something in town. After a couple of hours she started to worry. "Captain, I'm afraid the children gave me the slip and went off on their own. They hinted they wanted to buy a present for my birthday but they have been gone a long time. And they are never usually late for dinner."

Georg felt a clutch of fear, wondering where they were. He was just preparing to search for them in the car when they arrived back on the bus, shamefaced and uneasy, evading Georg's and Maria's efforts to coax them into confessing where they had been. Georg felt his irritation growing, he did not like secrets and he felt something was not quite right. While he was questioning them Franz called him inside for a phone call.

He came back puzzled. "Fraulein, that was the Reverend Mother, she said she wants to see you right away at the Abbey. And she wants to see me too but she wouldn't say why." He caught the guilty looks on the children's faces and the worried exchanges. All of sudden the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"Oh Dear God! Tell me you didn't…!" he said in disbelief, the anger building at their abashed faces. "Do you mean to tell me you went to Nonnberg Abbey to speak to the Reverend Mother, without our permission?" he asked, outraged. "What in God's name did you think you were doing? This is ….is…." For a moment he was speechless, glaring at them furiously.

The children looked chastened and downcast knowing they were in very big trouble. They were saved from a serious dressing down by Maria who could not bear to see their heartache. "Captain please, let's deal with the children later, we should go now, we can't keep the Reverend Mother waiting."

She tried to look at the children sternly but the love and tenderness shone through instead, melting Georg's anger instantly. But he held up a warning finger to them as he left. "We'll talk about this later."

They came back after two hours. The children had been pacing anxiously, fearing the worst and that all their plans had come to nothing. Now they would have to face their father's wrath and maybe Fraulein Maria would never forgive them either, and worse she might leave straight away in anger. The look on their father's face had them quaking while Fraulein Maria had her eyes cast down.

"Your behavior was deplorable. It was sneaky and unbecoming." Georg looked at them severely. "And as a consequence I think it is only fitting that…." He paused for effect. ".… you all be attendants at our wedding."

The children stared in disbelief as Georg broke out into a huge smile and started laughing, and their Fraulein looked up with eyes full of love. They couldn't comprehend it for a moment and then there was a cacophony of ecstatic shrieks and exuberant shouts as they rushed at Georg and Maria with joyous hugs that nearly bowled the two of them over. The three youngest girls were crying with happiness even as they joined in the laughter and jumping around. Maria hugged each of the children, stroking their faces tenderly with tears in her eyes.

Eventually, Georg took Maria's hand. "I need to talk to your future mother, alone. All of you run off and play outside and this time do not go anywhere without our permission," he growled at the children with mock fierceness.

The children laughed, bursting with happiness and joy, and then cheered as he added, "Luckily for all of you we are under strict instructions from the Reverend Mother to punish you with extra ice cream for dessert tonight. For some reason she thought you were all delightful and adorable. Frankly, I can't think why."

As the children headed outside they glanced back and saw with embarrassed giggles that their beloved governess was already in their father's arms.

ooooOOOOOoooo

 _One year later_

Georg arrived back from a trip to Salzburg and was just pouring a drink in the drawing room when his wife spotted him from the hallway, clapping her hands together joyfully. "Oh darling, you're home!"

He hastily put the drink the down as his adorable impulsive Maria launched herself through the door, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around him exuberantly. "I've missed you so much darling, you were gone for so long and I have the most wonderful news. Really you are not going to believe it."

"Wait Maria… darling. Maria, there are …," he made a feeble attempt to get her attention as she chattered excitedly. As she finally paused for breath he said with wry amusement, "Maria, we have guests." He nodded towards the settee behind her where their neighbours Baron and Baroness von Breunner sat sipping their drinks, their eyes twinkling.

"Oh heavens," Maria gasped, putting her hands to her crimson cheeks and trying to retrieve the dignity and decorum she was supposed to have as a Baroness. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…"

"Not at all my dear. How delightful that after a year of marriage you greet your husband that way after being apart for a whole two hours. Georg very kindly gave us a lift home and invited us in for a drink. But we won't keep you love birds too long." Baroness von Breunner's eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Georg you're a very lucky man," the Baron added. "It reminds me of when we were young my dear," he said to his wife.

Georg held Maria close by his side, amused at her flushed cheeks. "I am indeed a very lucky man, thank you Baron."

After their guests left Georg asked "So tell me, what is this wonderful news?"

Maria held her hands to her stomach, overcome with emotion for a moment. "The doctor called while you were away. We're going to have a baby" she whispered, watching Georg's eyes light up with jubilation.

"A baby?" he asked awestruck, as if he didn't already have seven children. He hugged her tightly, and lifted her off her feet euphorically. "My God. A baby. That's wonderful."

He put her down again and stroked her stomach gently, though her waist was still so slender he could span it easily with his hands. "How long?" he asked, as Maria blushed as she remembered the questions the doctor had asked as they tried to make the calculation.

"About two months." She bit her lip in chagrin. "Though I can only hope that our baby was _not_ conceived in a game of poker" she said repressively as Georg roared with laughter remembering an evening some weeks ago.

 _They retired to their room soon after saying goodnight to the children. Despite knowing that his wife was looking forward to a romantic and amorous evening together, Georg opened a drawer and pulled out a pack of cards, shuffling them expertly, as he looked at her with a hint of devilry in his eyes._

 _"_ _I thought we could play cards this evening." He smiled wickedly at the disappointment on Maria's face._ _"_ _There are certain aspects of your education that have been sadly lacking. I want to teach you poker."_

 _"_ _Poker? But that's gambling. Isn't that a sin?" Maria asked doubtfully._

 _"_ _Not within the sanctity of marriage" he responded immediately._

 _She looked at him suspiciously. "You just made that up," she accused._

 _"_ _Maybe I did," he laughed. "But in any case we won't be playing for money my darling. The stakes are much higher than that. For every hand lost the loser will forfeit an item of clothing."_

 _Maria looked shocked but also, he noted with satisfaction, rather intrigued and more than a little flustered and excited. He moved in for the kill, knowing how easy she was to bait. "But if you are too timid and not ready for such a challenge, that's fine of course."_

 _Maria huffed indignantly and with a determined tilt of her chin she sat down at the small table he brought in from the balcony._

 _He taught her the rudiments of the game, and as with everything else in her life she learned quickly and with great enthusiasm. But poker would never be her game - she was far too easy to read and so adorably terrible at lying and deceit, and of course he was not above shamelessly taking advantage of that, in these circumstances at least._

 _She lost round after round unable to compete with his years of playing cards in the Navy, starting from the time when he was brash young officer cadet. He only smirked when she complained that he should have allowed her to put on more clothes before they started, as she lost item after item of clothing while he had not even lost a cufflink._

 _But it backfired on him spectacularly. Maria paid him back by undoing buttons and hooks with excruciating, tantalizing slowness, and sliding clothes off with such entrancing allure that he could only stare, mesmerised, with his heart hammering and sweat on his brow, the game all but forgotten._

 _Georg lost the next round, barely looking at his cards. He took the opportunity to strip off his suit jacket and tie and undo the buttons of his shirt, feeling only a modicum of relief against the sudden stifling heat._

 _He watched spellbound as Maria unsuccessfully tried to preserve her modesty with her arm as she held her cards, deliberately giving him teasing glimpses of enticing skin, and making him lose his concentration entirely. He gave up, throwing his cards down and lifting the card table out of the way before picking her up and tumbling them both onto their bed._

"I am sure the baby wasn't conceived in the poker game," Georg said reassuringly, though his eyes were still full of laughter. "More likely it was one of those times when we went hiking while the children were in school - perhaps by that mountain stream or in that meadow full of wildflowers, or it could been that time under the stars when we went for a midnight walk along the lake, or… any number of other times in our bedroom. Whenever it was, we know that our baby was conceived in immense joy and love."

Then he added quietly, "I know you wanted this to happen sooner but I am glad that we had some time together first to become a family before a new baby arrived." He especially had needed the time to get to know his children better and to enjoy being a husband again.

ooooOOOOooooo

Georg's eighth child was born in the Spring. Becoming a father again when he was older and wiser somehow made it seem so much more miraculous.

He made a silent vow to his daughter as he held her that he would never make the same mistakes as he had made with his older children, and he promised her that she would always be cherished every day of her life. With his heart overflowing with love he kissed the baby's delicate forehead and then handed her over to her eager, gushing siblings.

Maria smiled tearfully through her exhaustion, watching the children. "She is a very lucky little girl – she's going to be spoilt terribly with all her siblings doting on her."

Georg smiled back, "She will be able to wrap all of us around her tiny finger. I thought we could name her Rosemarie – it means Dew of the Sea."

He lifted Maria's hand and pressed his mouth against her wedding ring adoringly, letting her see the moisture in his eyes.

"My cup runneth over," he said softly.

 **The end.**

 **oooOOOOooo**

 **The real Captain and Maria went on to have two more children after Rosemarie - Eleanor and Johannes.**

 **My heartfelt thanks for all the kind and encouraging words along the way on this journey.**

I do not own TSOM.


End file.
